


Simple case of child Love

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au: Lydia Martin se mudo de niña a otro pais, dejando a beacon hill en el pasado, pero su propia sangre y tragedia la devolvera a el pueblo californiano , con el recuerdo clavado en su mente de unos ojos claros...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> gracias a cloe por su maravilloso art work y a tincho que me salvo de una grande al betearme este fic en ultimo momento.

Fue hace tiempo y ni siquiera sabe porque lo esta recordando, de repente, en esos momentos de su vida estando completamente sola, el paisaje que le rodea no solo es hermoso, sino también trágico. Parada en medio de un cementerio parisino a sus dieciséis años, desconsolada por la perdida, pensando solo el rostro de ese niño que viene a su mente cuando el cuerpo de su madre es enterrado lentamente por el servicio fúnebre que contrato de ultimo momento, el consuelo de esa mirada aniñada pegada a su mejilla en un abrazo infantil de año y años atrás...

 

Inspira entrecortadamente tragando cada espasmo de congoja, tratando de mantener la compostura apretando todos sus sentimientos en su pecho. Su padre había dicho que iría por ella, pero habían pasado días desde esas palabras alentadoras y ella no pudo esperarle más para enterrarla, para darle paz. Hace tiempo aprendió a no contar con él para nada y se engaño en un momento de debilidad, creyendo que él vendría, por lo que sin razón aparente volvió a pensar en el niño de su infancia con los ojos claros inmersos en la cristalina esperanza; la tristeza de haber perdido a una madre es comprensible para ella solo ahora, solo en este momento de su vida, a sus cortos dieciséis años, y a miles y miles de kilómetros de aquel chico al que le es imperioso abrazar ahora mismo hasta dejarlo sin aliento. 

 

Las primeras paladas de tierra caen sobre el ataúd golpeando su interior sin clemencia, poniendo un fin a esa historia. Solo vuelve a la conciencia mucho después, al hallarse caminando por las calles angostas y poco lineales de París. Luego de horas llega automáticamente a su destrozado departamento, ser lobo no es sencillo para ella, inesperado, poderoso y animal, instintos que aborrece, mas porque su madre la prometió con una manada de la zona, creyéndolo mejor para ella; Solo que...cuando se manifestó termino siendo un alfa, la familia que se suponía debía acogerla como uno mas enfureció, atacándola incontables veces.

 

Solo que esta vez su madre salió mortalmente herida y la sangre la hizo perder su temperamento por completo, solo allí se retiraron satisfechos, heridos pero sabiendo que la hirieron profundamente. Odia ese lugar, odia esa ciudad del mundo a la que antes amo con locura desde que llego a sus ocho años, pero ahora todo es gris y espantoso. 

 

Patea trozos de lo que antes fueron adornos y libros en un arranque de ira y desesperación porque jamás recuperara lo perdido, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas retenidas, giran sobre su pies... en lo único que piensa es en que la culpa es de su padre, el lobo que enamoro a su madre, el que no dijo nada hasta que cumplió los dieciséis hace cuatro semanas atrás.

 

Tomo sus pocas pertenencias con dejadez, un poco de ropa e hizo las maletas, se marchaba... no era su culpa que no se transformara en lo que todos creían, no era su culpa... ella era pequeña y delicada para ser un alfa. Tenía un carácter mordaz y valiente de sobra pero eso no era prueba de que se convertiría en lo que es. Sentía algo pesado caer de sus hombros cuando abandono el lugar entre lagrimas espesas, que solo mientras bajaba las escaleras anchas en forma de caracol se permitió derramar.

 

Porque en el instante que cruzo la puerta esmerilada con esos ribetes de acero negro que formaban el enrejado exterior del edificio, dejo el recuerdo de su nefasta vida para aferrarse solo a los simples y aniñados recuerdos de un par de ojos claros indefinidos, grandes e inocentes, heridos y necesitados de cariño, ella no seria como su padre, iría de frente con la realidad que le toca transitar.

 

Ella es un lobo, una licántropo, sea quien sea quien decida estar a su lado, como amigo, como amante, como pareja, siempre sabrán quien es ella.

 

********

 

Cambios son a los que él siempre se adapta, lo eran antes y lo son ahora. Mira por la ventana de una estropeada construcción, solo una de las habitaciones es semi habitable. Derek lucha afuera de las ruinas de su antigua casa en pleno invierno por cortar unos arboles pequeños y hacer leña para la noche, la madera siempre esta mojada por la nieve y tarda días en secarse. Renegando porque le tiene allí en realidad, piensa que formar un pack de este modo no era su plan, que le remarca el estado su casa o que Boild y Erica huyeran.

 

Han discutido toda la semana por mudarse a algún edificio abandonado, el cual sea mas fácil de adaptar a las necesidades básicas, como el poder servirse agua del grifo, un baño o tener calefacción. Debe de admitir que a pesar del intenso frio, no lo sufre demasiado porque su piel esta caliente todo el tiempo, deben ser los beneficios de ser un lobo, supone, al menos no durante el día; esta solo allí, incluso Stiles y Scott le ofrecen su casa para dormir en las noches cuando Derek ya no le soporta, solo que no le deja dormir que su alfa este metido en esa habitación en medio del blanco inverno sin nada mas que un par de mantas.

 

Si él pudiera cambiar la relación entre Scott y Derek, o entre Stiles y Derek, tal vez, solo tal vez esto no sea tan malo, serian mas, estarían unidos y él no se sentiría tan solo o traicionero cuando se marcha a la casa de sus amigos porque el frio no le deja dormir. Pero ambos están reacios a llevarse de ningún modo con Derek, tanto como su ex vecino Jackson al cual le importa tan poco de él como de quien le transformo en lobo, dejándolos allí sin remordimiento alguno. Si pudiera acceder su casa de forma legal tal ves no vivirían tan mal, pero la burocracia y las extrañas circunstancias de su entorno y la muerte de su padre no les dejan tomar posesión de nada.

 

\- ¿No se supone que debes ir al colegio?- la voz firme lo saca de su ensimismamiento tratando de hilar otras posibilidades de aquello, haciéndole girar para mirarlo.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Oh dios!...- suelta y observa su celular rápidamente cuando la mirada de Derek solo se fija en él y no pestañea ni un segundo solo para dejarle en claro que llegara tarde, son ocho y treinta y se tropieza hasta con Derek al salir con la mochila, que de una corrida tomo del piso negro.

\- ¡¡Trae algo de la cafetería para esta noche!!- le grita Derek sin intención de esperar una respuesta afirmativa, cerrando la puerta de la sala detrás de él.

 

No importa cuanto corra, ya es tarde. Entra al colegio dando zancadas grandes, llevándose puertas principales por delante, solo para entrar a su salón estrepitosamente y congelándose cuando la mirada del profesor de química le mira con desdén.

 

\- Lo siento...- espeta levemente, el profesor deja la tiza en la mesa de su escritorio y no para de hacerle sentir insignificante, tal como su padre lo hacia mirándolo desde arriba, aunque su altura ha superado sus expectativas.

 

\- Pero que espera Lahey... ¿Una invitación para ocupar su puesto? No se preocupe de todos modos tendrá una semana en detención...- y el tuerce su cuello a un lado no creyéndose que encima tenga que aguantar el castigo de mirarle la cara al profesor mas de las horas necesarias.

 

Ocupa su lugar junto a Scott, Stiles le da un toque en su codo con un dedo disimuladamente desde el asiento de atrás, mientras le susurra inquisidoramente si se quedo dormido, el solo niega lentamente para no ser pillado de nuevo, el codo de Scott choca con el suyo sobre la mesa y sus ojos se centran en los cafés, la boca de su amigo se mueve y nota que pregunta si todo esta bien con Derek, así que solo vuelve a hacer un gesto con la cabeza.

 

Esos pocos momentos en que sus dos amigos reales muestran interés por él, sea porque tiene ojeras, porque durmió en la vieja casa Hale o por los seis grados bajo cero en medio del bosque que hicieron la noche pasada, es que su corazón late raro, pero de una manera reconfortante, no son muchos esos momentos, pero son de su agrado completamente.

 

Nunca les dirá que le encantan esas actitudes, pero aun así intenta reprimir su sonrisa y que la comisura de su labios no se curven cuando la puerta del salón es golpeada y el consejero escolar entra pidiendo permiso e irrumpiendo sus pensamientos con la noticia de una nueva estudiante, en realidad no le llama la atención lo que dicen o como lo dicen, pero mira la puerta hasta que un corto vestido cían entra por ella.

 

Risos rojos cayendo en forma de bucles sobre una chamara de cuero verde agua y unos tacones muy empinados haciendo juego no son lo que llama la atención de todo el mundo en el salón, nadie a su alrededor logra quitar la mirada de cada detalle en esa chica, pero lo que lo tensa y que eriza a su amigo por completo es el olor a lobo que desprende abiertamente y el rostro de alguien que él cree reconocer.

 

Las facciones son lo que mas llama a su curiosidad, tratando de hacerlo captar algo que, como esporas se pierde suavemente a su alrededor, pero solo el gruñido bajo de Scott a su lado es lo que lo desvía abruptamente de sus intentos por descifrar esos rasgos. Le mira y sus ojos están a punto de ponerse dorados, centrándolo en lo que debe evitar a toda costa, asique aprieta su mano para que le preste atención a él y no a la loba que acaba de invadir el marcado territorialidad de su amigo, solo la vos de Stiles en un gran “WOW” y varios “OMG ella es tan hermosa” se escucha en el silencio del cuarto, para que luego de un silencio incomodo y un reto del profesor todo el mundo se ría excepto Scott y él.

 

La nueva estudiante pasa de inexistente a popular en segundos, todos estaban sobre ella en el receso pero ella los ignoro y solo sonrió al capitán del equipo, el que Jackson a regañadientes dejo ser por mantener perfil bajo luego de su transformación, los ojos celeste miraron en su dirección y Isaac empalideció, solo hasta que se dio cuenta de que esa mirada llena de ira no era para el sino para Scott, en complicidad porque también se sintió amenazado por esa chica. Pero lo que le perturbo fue que él no sentía nada parecido? Ni una pizca de la amenaza de la pequeña chica... ¿Porque sentía como si ella fuera parte de su entorno mucho antes de que pisara el aula?

 

Derek la observo por días en el callejón con todos ellos secundándolo frente al departamento de la misma, hasta que ella le hizo frente, casi se muere de un infarto al verla moverse de ese modo tan veloz de la puerta de edificio hasta ellos, pero ella manifestó directamente que estaba sola y que no pretendía ni el territorio, ni sus betas, solo se dirigió a Derek como si el resto de los lobos a su alrededor no existieran; su voz dibujo en el aire que terminar el colegio donde creció era su único objetivo, todos torcieron su expresión con esas palabras excepto Derek, Scott y Isaac, quienes se miraron por un segundo. El único que reacciono de mala manera aun incrédulo de que esa chica sea un condenando lobo era Stiles, que pateaba una pared al momento que ella puso un pie frente al alfa de Bacon Hill.

 

El lobo la miro atento, tan menuda comparada con él, muy pequeña y con solo diecisiete años en realidad no era una amenaza, él podía oler que no hace mas de una semana se manifestó como tal. Solo dejo en claro que en ese territorio ya había un ocupante mas fuerte con el gruñido de su garganta resonando en el oído de la misma chica, que acacho la cabeza aceptándolo y se marcho. Por extraño que parezca los tres betas le siguieron, incluso Stiles protesto siguiendo al alfa que para callarlo de una vez lo tomo del cuello y apretó su cabeza contra su costado. Isaac presto atención a ese gesto, olvidándose de la chica por un momento, pero el impulso de mirar como la chica se quedaba sola en el otro lado del callejón tiro de el como un hilo invisible.

 

Lo que sus ojos buscaban en ese rostro era lo que no entendía, que había en esas pestañas llenas de negro maquillare que le provocaba ver detrás de él, o era el color de los ojos verdes o la forma de su nariz, pero negó vehemente y salto unos paso mas cerca de su manada intentando no volver su cabeza hacia ella, inmersa ahora en la oscuridad de la noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Le mira de lejos y no puede creer lo cambiado que esta, sigue delgado pero su cuerpo se ha fortalecido, alargado, condenadamente alto en comparación a la versión de siete años que tenia de él. Fue un shock olerle como un lobo beta de otro alfa, le costó mantener el temblor de sus manos a raya por la sensación dulce que le llego de el pero nadie lo noto, le importaba poco el alfa del lugar o los otros betas. Por más que cada uno de ellos parecía tener una característica física muy detallada, incluso aquel niño parlanchín, se notaba que era amigo íntimo del moreno, tenia este brillo en los ojos falto de miedo, pero su atención siempre se disparaba sobre Isaac.  
No era la campera de cuero ceñida, las remeras rotas que le dan ganas de recogerlo de la calle como un desvalido para ponerlo bajo su cuidado, o las camisas que una tal Alison le regalo frente a un sonriente Scott en medio del pasillo mientras charla con las porristas. Se le quemaban los dedos solo cuando los veía juntos, no los betas sino ella, su sonrisa grande y sus bucles castaños abrazándolo la ponían mala, con inmensos deseos de apartarla de él con todas sus fuerzas, pero respiraba y seguía sonriendo como estaba acostumbrada, la popularidad es una carga que lleva desde siempre, la sigue a donde ella vaya y aprendió a lidiar con ella desde muy joven.  
Se sienta en el patio, lejos de las miradas como solía hacer de niña, truco que aun funciona, justo detrás de un árbol mirando al inmenso bosque que se oscurece por lo espeso de sus ramas en lo alto de sus copas. Son solo diez minutos diarios los que necesita, hacia lo mismo en París, en el colegio mixto de monjas, es así como lo conoció la primera vez... sentado en el mismo recoveco donde esta ahora, ella huía de la presión de su estatus y él se ocultaba del mundo, con morados en su cuello y en su rostro, con el pantalón rasgado y barro por todos lados.

Mira a la inmensidad del bosque con esa imagen en su cabeza, por que lo que vio a continuación era su minifalda de jean verde y el buzo color esmeralda que traía atado en la cintura. Fue instinto cree, porque se lo coloco encima y él la miro asustado, tanto que el niño salto de su sitio mirándola con esos enormes ojos claros que jamás vio, quejándose luego del dolor en su espalda; cree que jamás ha tenido otra conversación muda con alguien como la tuvo con el ese día.  
Ella se sentó a su lado, puso los labios en su hombro y dejo un beso, para que el dolor que el chico reprimía brotara como geiser de su endeble cuerpo. Lo vio llorar y lloro incluso cuando ella levanto su camiseta para ver que le aquejaba; ver en la espalda lo que parecían ser largas tiras de cuero rojas que le recordaron a un cinturón muy ancho la acongojo mas, los otros golpes que recorrió con sus deditos pintados de rosa, eran mas recientes y pequeños.  
Ella pregunto, él la miro a regañadientes pero no respondió. Solo en el transcurso de los días cuando lo avistaba, pequeño e invisible por los pasillos intentando no tocar a nadie, es que vio quien era el que se metía con el de ese modo. Nunca supo como evitarlo, como hacer que no se lo lleven a la fuerza al baño, sentía culpa, si ella hubiera sabido lo que era desde antes tal vez hubiera evitado las marcas que quedaron no solo en su cuerpo.   
Su único consuelo eran los momentos que pasaban detrás de ese inmenso árbol en el patio trasero de la primaria, él se olvidaba de todo y le hablaba de cómics en esos instantes, de súper héroes con poderes fantásticos y ella de matemáticas y física, así como también de su asombro por algunas formulas. Amaba cada día más esas sencillas charlas, podía ser ella misma frente a él, y él solo le sonreía sinceramente.   
Pero al separarse sus padres todo termino y ella se mudo a París, tuvo poco tiempo para pensar en su amigo de verdad, solo cree que fue un cambio muy fuerte para su ocho años. Enfrentarse a un mundo completo en otro idioma, otra escuela, privada para colmo con miles de reglas diferentes. Con su emparedado grille en las manos, vuelve a pensar en porque esta allí.  
Solo por un recuerdo de aquel chico, suspiro sintiéndose muy sola, el espacio a su alrededor parecía pronunciarse como una lupa de agua, de repente sintió algo tirar del centro de su pecho hacia atrás, como si fuese un hilo. No supo que fue esa incomodidad tirante, su oído se agudizo de repente y dos fuertes latidos la dejaron sin aliento.  
La sensación no mermaba en absoluto y se agudizaba a cada instante, sus ojos estallaron en rojo y solo podía escuchar a su profesor de química dirigiéndose a alguien mas, pero el latido que le perturbaba de esa manera no era de él sino de a quien se dirigía sus palabras lacerantes, sus comentarios burlones y todo el menosprecio que espetaba en sus palabras, solo con la intención de lastimar. Lo peor era que lo estaba logrando, haciendo que el latido que la hacia perder la razón le hiciera levantar de su lugar tranquilo. El palpitar herido hizo hervir su sangre aun más y al escuchar como se estrujaba ante esas palabras, y ella solo quería callar las palabras que sentía que estaba escupiendo sobre un alumno.  
·················  
No es que lo haya hecho adrede, solo llego tarde, muy tarde en realidad casi sobre la hora del almuerzo, pero su predicamento fue no recordar que tenia clase de química en ese horario, algo que salió de la nada cuando el profesor dijo sus nombres, el choco con Stiles en la puerta y entraron a trompicones al aula. Toda la hora fue una tortura, ya desde el principio les coloco a ambos una detención, él no se quejo porque sabia que seria peor pero Stiles no pudo mantener su boca cerrada y termino por quitarles la hora del almuerzo también.

 

Asique allí estaba, él muerto de hambre y Stiles pasándole caramelos por debajo de la mesa, al principio en el silencio incomodo el leve codazo que le dio lo sorprendió, pero cuando le guiño el ojo se confundió por completo, solo el movimiento de su mano por debajo del escritorio con un caramelo rojo lo hizo caer en lo que el chico quería, tomo el caramelo con cuidado y disimulo su ingestión.

 

Estuvieron media hora pasándose caramelos, algo divertidos de estar burlando al carcelero, él tuvo que rechazar los verdes porque le desagradaban mucho y Stiles le bufo silenciosamente, por lo que fue comiéndoselos él. Pudo observar una complicidad en sus ojos, algo que le gustaría que llegase a una amistad, pero compartían un secreto muy grande entre ellos, a pesar de que Stiles era solo humano. Le admira en cierto grado, siempre tan extrovertido y lleno de peculiaridades, siempre con ideas, inteligente, rápido en contestar sin miedo a refutar cualquier conversación...

 

Y pensó lo diferente que es de Derek, Stiles no para de hablar y aun así en silencio, en medio del salón se rompe por su personalidad que llena el lugar con su acciones desinteresadas, con Derek siempre todo es silencioso y solo cuando da una orden, el sonido rompe con el ambiente.

 

Pero piensa en que podría Derek encontrar de atractivo en Stiles, porque de alguna manera siente que es el nexo para afirmar la manada. Afina la mirada mientras come otro caramelo, tiene los dedos lagos y finos pero el así lo ve muy normal, sus ojos tienen pestañas muy largas para un chico, su boca es normal y su nariz es bastante respingada. Ni su corte de cabello es atractivo, muy común en realidad, al igual que sus ropas, así que frunce el ceño y sin querer muerde el caramelo que aun esta demasiado grande en su boca, haciendo un ruido muy fuerte que el profesor detecta enseguida.

 

Ambos se hielan en el acto, se encuentran inmóviles, solo con la mirada del profesor en ellos, el cual comía su almuerzo muy campante en su presencia. Notoriamente ofuscado, se limpia la boca con una servilleta y se levanta rápidamente.

 

\- ¡Que demonios fue eso Stilinski!- Stiles le mira y traga sonoramente para que no le vea el caramelo en la boca.

\- ¿Como? Emm no se... puede ser algo en la ventila, o alguna semilla que cayo en el techo… sabe en esta época...- Stiles se apoya en el escritorio y apunta con el dedo apunto de decir su discurso dando tiempo a Isaac tragar los pedazo de su caramelo también.

\- Cállese.- y Stiles guarda silencio.- Si me interesara saber de sus ridículos cuentos se los pediría en clase, pero no es más que un simplón que solo llena su cabeza con datos inútiles por falta de atención femenina, Lahey...- el beta solo se había metido debajo de su libro pero el profesor noto esto y se acercó a él.

\- Si profesor...- dijo levantando la cabeza un poco, mirándolo apenas, maldita costumbre obtenida gracias a su padre que aun no pierde.

\- Abra la boca... - ordena y Isaac mira a Stiles de reojo y la orden se repite más imperativa haciéndolo dar un bote en su asiento.

 

Él lo hace, sintiéndose escrutado cuando el profesor lo rodea por detrás de su asiento, pero cuando empuja su frente y abre su quijada a la fuerza para mirar dentro de su boca, la sorpresa de tal accion hace que su corazón salte de su lugar y el pánico le invade, porque no quiere manifestarse y herir a su profesor. Cierra los ojos con fuerza sujetando las manos del mayor, pero el temor de que le golpee por resistirse lo asalta aun arraigado en su interior.

 

\- ¡Oiga que hace suéltelo...!- espeta Stiles parándose de su silla mirando fijo al profesor incrédulo.

\- ¿Es eso caramelo lo que veo en tus molares?- lo suelta bruscamente limpiándose las manos con asco en la ropa.- ¡Siéntese Stilinski!- el corazón de Isaac tiembla, no debería sentirse así, y traga pesadamente, tan lento que lastima, sintiendo que la garganta se le contrae por la sensación de congoja, él es un lobo pero no puede reaccionar como tal frente a un maestro.

\- ¿Oiga esta loco?- la mirada del profesor se centra un segundo en Stiles y ese apoya las manos en el escritorio amenazante.

\- Stilinski vuelve a abrir la boca y le daré tres semanas de detención, sé que le es imposible pero considere su propio interés antes de decir alguna otra cosa...- el tono es bajo y es increíble como se tuerce la maldad y cinismo en ese hombre haciendo tragar nerviosamente al chico.

\- Esperaba un poco mas de un insignificante como usted Lahey, pero veo que es tan mediocre como su amigo aquí presente, si les suspendo el almueLe mira de lejos y no puede creer lo cambiado que esta, sigue delgado pero su cuerpo se ha fortalecido, alargado, condenadamente alto en comparación a la versión de siete años que tenia de él. Fue un shock olerle como un lobo beta de otro alfa, le costó mantener el temblor de sus manos a raya por la sensación dulce que le llego de el pero nadie lo noto, le importaba poco el alfa del lugar o los otros betas. Por más que cada uno de ellos parecía tener una característica física muy detallada, incluso aquel niño parlanchín, se notaba que era amigo íntimo del moreno, tenia este brillo en los ojos falto de miedo, pero su atención siempre se disparaba sobre Isaac.  
No era la campera de cuero ceñida, las remeras rotas que le dan ganas de recogerlo de la calle como un desvalido para ponerlo bajo su cuidado, o las camisas que una tal Alison le regalo frente a un sonriente Scott en medio del pasillo mientras charla con las porristas. Se le quemaban los dedos solo cuando los veía juntos, no los betas sino ella, su sonrisa grande y sus bucles castaños abrazándolo la ponían mala, con inmensos deseos de apartarla de él con todas sus fuerzas, pero respiraba y seguía sonriendo como estaba acostumbrada, la popularidad es una carga que lleva desde siempre, la sigue a donde ella vaya y aprendió a lidiar con ella desde muy joven.  
Se sienta en el patio, lejos de las miradas como solía hacer de niña, truco que aun funciona, justo detrás de un árbol mirando al inmenso bosque que se oscurece por lo espeso de sus ramas en lo alto de sus copas. Son solo diez minutos diarios los que necesita, hacia lo mismo en París, en el colegio mixto de monjas, es así como lo conoció la primera vez... sentado en el mismo recoveco donde esta ahora, ella huía de la presión de su estatus y él se ocultaba del mundo, con morados en su cuello y en su rostro, con el pantalón rasgado y barro por todos lados.

Mira a la inmensidad del bosque con esa imagen en su cabeza, por que lo que vio a continuación era su minifalda de jean verde y el buzo color esmeralda que traía atado en la cintura. Fue instinto cree, porque se lo coloco encima y él la miro asustado, tanto que el niño salto de su sitio mirándola con esos enormes ojos claros que jamás vio, quejándose luego del dolor en su espalda; cree que jamás ha tenido otra conversación muda con alguien como la tuvo con el ese día.  
Ella se sentó a su lado, puso los labios en su hombro y dejo un beso, para que el dolor que el chico reprimía brotara como geiser de su endeble cuerpo. Lo vio llorar y lloro incluso cuando ella levanto su camiseta para ver que le aquejaba; ver en la espalda lo que parecían ser largas tiras de cuero rojas que le recordaron a un cinturón muy ancho la acongojo mas, los otros golpes que recorrió con sus deditos pintados de rosa, eran mas recientes y pequeños.  
Ella pregunto, él la miro a regañadientes pero no respondió. Solo en el transcurso de los días cuando lo avistaba, pequeño e invisible por los pasillos intentando no tocar a nadie, es que vio quien era el que se metía con el de ese modo. Nunca supo como evitarlo, como hacer que no se lo lleven a la fuerza al baño, sentía culpa, si ella hubiera sabido lo que era desde antes tal vez hubiera evitado las marcas que quedaron no solo en su cuerpo.   
Su único consuelo eran los momentos que pasaban detrás de ese inmenso árbol en el patio trasero de la primaria, él se olvidaba de todo y le hablaba de cómics en esos instantes, de súper héroes con poderes fantásticos y ella de matemáticas y física, así como también de su asombro por algunas formulas. Amaba cada día más esas sencillas charlas, podía ser ella misma frente a él, y él solo le sonreía sinceramente.   
Pero al separarse sus padres todo termino y ella se mudo a París, tuvo poco tiempo para pensar en su amigo de verdad, solo cree que fue un cambio muy fuerte para su ocho años. Enfrentarse a un mundo completo en otro idioma, otra escuela, privada para colmo con miles de reglas diferentes. Con su emparedado grille en las manos, vuelve a pensar en porque esta allí.  
Solo por un recuerdo de aquel chico, suspiro sintiéndose muy sola, el espacio a su alrededor parecía pronunciarse como una lupa de agua, de repente sintió algo tirar del centro de su pecho hacia atrás, como si fuese un hilo. No supo que fue esa incomodidad tirante, su oído se agudizo de repente y dos fuertes latidos la dejaron sin aliento.  
La sensación no mermaba en absoluto y se agudizaba a cada instante, sus ojos estallaron en rojo y solo podía escuchar a su profesor de química dirigiéndose a alguien mas, pero el latido que le perturbaba de esa manera no era de él sino de a quien se dirigía sus palabras lacerantes, sus comentarios burlones y todo el menosprecio que espetaba en sus palabras, solo con la intención de lastimar. Lo peor era que lo estaba logrando, haciendo que el latido que la hacia perder la razón le hiciera levantar de su lugar tranquilo. El palpitar herido hizo hervir su sangre aun más y al escuchar como se estrujaba ante esas palabras, y ella solo quería callar las palabras que sentía que estaba escupiendo sobre un alumno.  
·················

 

Solo que el corto silencio llamo la atención de ambos y de repente escucharon como se ahogaba alguien, alzaron la mirada y en medio del salón la espalda del profesor temblaba visiblemente. Sin entender por qué Stiles se bajo de la silla y vio como unas garras apretaban al profesor del cuello, manteniéndolo apenas sobre el suelo, un bucle rojo que sobresalía de la imagen lo hizo circundar al profesor y Issac se puso a sus espaldas para observar con el mejor el hecho.

 

\- ¿Lydia?- salió como un hilo de sorpresa de Stiles que con los ojos enormes vio como la mirada roja estaba embebida de furia, centraba solo en el profesor de gafas negras el cual empezaba a voltear los ojos por la falta de oxigeno.- ¿¡Lydia que haces!?- grito a su compañera viendo a la alfa que no respondía a su vos, pensó en acercarse pero al dar el paso, Lahey lo detuvo y se acercó a él.

 

El sabia que si Lydia no reaccionaba a su toque de buena manera podía lastimarlo seriamente, y por mas que Stiles no quiera, él lo sentía parte de la manda y tenia que cuidarlo, por lo que se acercó lentamente esperando que el hombre resista un poco mas mientras el trataba de tranquilizar a la chica.

 

\- Lydia...- susurro, se coloco detrás de ella y llevo su mano al hombro de la misma con cautela, el sonido de ahorcado fue mas sonoro y él se asusto de que lo matara, con un impulso, la sujeto por detrás abrazándola completamente y de un tirón la aparto.

 

El profesor cayo al suelo desmayado, Stiles corrió hacia él y lo vio toser hasta que respiro normalmente, estaba inconsciente pero el moretón en su cuello y varios rasguños de las garras eran la única prueba de lo que le paso. Volteo a ver que pasaba con Lydia y esta solo peleaba con Isaac para arremeter contra el profesor, desbocada, sus dientes salieron de su boca y sus ojos no paraban de brillar bravos y sedientos de retribución.

 

El la miro un segundo, y Isaac le llamo la atención, su voz indicándole que llamara a Scott, el lobo a cargo cuando Derek no estaba cerca, ya que los gruñidos de Lydia pronto llamarían la atención de la gente fuera del aula. Stiles se apresuró a llamar a Derek, ignorando por completo las palabras de Isaac. Simplemente porque Lydia era un alfa y si a Issac le costaba contenerla, Scott no podría hacer mucho, el teléfono sonó y del otro lado solo se escucho su penetrante vos.

 

\- ¿Si?- Derek sostenía el teléfono con el hombro, fastidiado de que el chico lo llamara, pero el sonido de fondo lo hizo sujetar bien el teléfono.

\- Derek.. es Lydia, ella...- el sonido de un escritorio rompiéndose y el grito de Isaac con el nombre de Stiles en el, lo hizo correr por la puerta dejando el celular tirado en medio de la sala.


	3. Chapter 3

La chica se había zafado y Stiles retrocedió rápidamente de espaldas al verla abalanzarse sobre él, pero tropezó con el cuerpo del profesor cayendo al suelo, Isaac se levanto de entre los resto del escritorio lo mas rápido posible y se interpuso entre la alfa y los humanos, abrazándola con fuerza. Los rasguño en su espalda y pecho latían punzantes pero cuando sostuvo su cabeza contra ella, envolviéndola por completo, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, resistiéndose a soltarla en su arranque de ira, es que un silencio inesperado sobrevino, solo la agitación de Stiles en el suelo se escucho por sobre los intensos latidos de su corazón, quien miraba asombrado.

 

Las garras desaparecieron y las pequeñas manos se sujetaron de la chamarra rota, solo fue un instante cuando la chica ya consciente se separo de él en un empujón, los enorme ojos verdes llenos de confusión y una capa cristalina brillaba intensamente. Ella miro a su alrededor y elevo los ojos hacia él con la pregunta de que demonios había pasado pintado en su rostro.

 

\- Ya pasó...- soltó suavemente, no pudo evitar no despegar sus ojos de los de ella, en un simple paso estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para retirar un mechón remolinado de su rostro, quería acariciarlo pero la puerta trasera del curso se abrió y Derek estaba allí.

\- ¡Que demonios paso!...- soltó la vos de Scott que entro por la puerta frontal y miro los destrozos con la boca abierta y a los testigos en medio del salón.

\- ¿Está muerto, Stiles?- pregunto Derek sin vacilar al notarlo demasiado inmerso en los hechos, pero ya tranquilo, caminando hacia ellos sin detener su paso hacia Lydia.

\- No... Sólo desmayado...- dijo levemente al levantarse, Derek tomo por el brazo a la pequeña loba que aun aturdida no dijo nada y la alzo, permitiéndole apoyar solo la punta de sus zapatos aguja azules en el suelo.

\- Tu vienes conmigo...- espeto imperante.

\- Derek ella no quiso...- la sensación de la pequeña contra su cuerpo estaba aun demasiado nítido, sentía la necesidad de interceder por ella pero Derek cortó en seco a Isaac con solo una mirada.

\- ¡No la defiendas!- grito segundos después con los dietes encajados.- Yo se lo advertí...- y la saco de allí no sin antes dar una larga mirada a Scott, que se dispuso a ordenar todo con Alison detrás, dejando todo en orden pero con un escritorio de menos. - ¡Stiles!- alzo la vos diez segundos después de salir del curso, los pasillos estaban vacíos, todos estaban en el almuerzo, el chico escucho el llamado y con una mano en el hombro de Scott siguió a Derek, corriendo detrás de él.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Stiles se pasó mas de dos horas explicando como pasó todo, pero Derek lo hizo remontarse al momento de su detención, lo de los caramelos y por alguna razón estaba furioso a puro puño apretado. Anda circundante cerca de él como un animal encerrado y los dientes bien apretados, no estaba seguro de porque estaba allí, solo quería irse ya, fastidiado de todo, solo que las preguntas sobre su profesor eran cada vez más reiterativas.

 

\- ¿Donde vive?- y Stiles rodó los ojos.

\- Yo que se Derek ¿puedo irme ya?- soltó desgastado dejando caer sus brazo a su lado.

\- No, abre tu laptop y averígualo.- ordena pero Stiles se cruza de brazos y el lobo lo mira amenazante.

\- Pues no gracias, y no sé que demonios te interesa tanto, ese sujeto de todos modos es un infeliz.- Derek se acerca a él y lo enfrenta.

\- ¡Has lo que te digo!, voy a ponerlo en su lugar de una ves por todas.- espeto con la piel erizada de la nuca.

\- ¡Que demonios te importa! Me ha hecho lo mismo por años... es lo que hace, denigrar a la gente hasta que pierdes las ganas de salir de tu cuarto hasta el día de tu muerte- se le escapo ahogado el ultimo comentario, sin pensar siquiera como lo estaba diciendo. No sabia porque estaba molesto, tal ves porque era la primera vez que se metían tan seriamente con Isaac y Derek estaba dispuesto a defenderlo de inmediato.

\- No se supone que haga estas cosas... es un profesor, se supone que los debe cuidar...- soltó mas sereno, pero Stiles solo sintió que la rabia lo invadía y sus ojos mostraron sus sentimientos tanto como su garganta cerrándose. Aquel profesor tenia años ensañándose con el, era él el que no quería salir de su cuarto por semanas después de sus ataques verbales, solo Scott lograba sacarlo de su estupor, de su depresión, de todas esas palabras que lo herían tanto.

\- Y que...- elevo los hombros, sus brazos aun cruzados se cerraban con fuerza y giró la cabeza, incapaz de mirar al lobo, Derek lo observo y vio que no era solo Isaac el que era agredido, y su mirada se calmo sintiendo una culpa que no le pertenecía.- ¿Puedo irme ya?- lo único que quería era salir corriendo.

\- No, Stiles dime...- pero el chico lo cayo, ni su tono de vos ahora suavizado intereso a Stiles.

\- No quiero remover mas detalles de este día ¿ok?... ni de cualquier otro... - dijo para sus adentros, pero el lobo dio un paso mas cerca y lo sujeto de la nuca obligándolo a mirarlo.

\- No volverá a pasar...- aseguro en un tono de vos aterciopelado, lento y firme, sin ninguna clase de peros en el. Los ojos de Stiles, sin poder apartarse de los de Derek, se humedecieron, intento zafarse del agarre inútilmente, no quería que el lobo le viese así, quebrado, no le gustaba que nadie le viera derramar su angustia, la mano grande arrastro el agua por su mejilla y el trago duro creyéndole completamente esas palabras. – ¡Demonios!- y Derek lo abrazo un segundo en que él pudo sentir las costillas del alfa en sus palmas, por como lo tomo de sorpresa, pudo respirar un alivio con la mejilla en su pecho, se sentía como un tonto pero seguro, Derek no solo estaba preocupado por Isaac.... y eso termino de sobrecogerle, sus hombros perdieron un peso que no sabia que cargaba, solo relajándose en el calor que le entregaba el alfa.

\- Creo que...- Derek se separo de él un segundo y le miro al escucharle. - Solo... creo que me había acostumbrado a eso...- trago y se limpio el rostro con la manga de su chaqueta roja tratando de disimular su estado.

\- Eso se acabó.- Stiles le miro y el lobo se alejó, buscando entre los libros de Isaac, tirando el contenido de su mochila en el piso.

\- Que harás con Lydia... ¿Que haces?- Pregunto mas intrigado por ello cuando Derek recogió un examen y lo olfateo.

\- Rastreare al desgraciado.- salió de la casa y Stiles lo detuvo en la puerta sujetándolo del brazo.- Tranquilo... hablare con Lydia mas tarde, ve a tu casa.- espeto yéndose, Stiles lo miro caminar recio desde lo alto del porche, avergonzado en parte de haber dicho lo que no podía siquiera a su mejor amigo.

 

Dios, Derek lo había consolado y lo abrazo... tan inverosímil que ni el mismo sabe si lo alucino o no, pero si le gusto, se sintió cómodo tener sus brazos a su alrededor, sacudió la cabeza pensando lo desquiciado estaba el mundo desde que todo cambio en su vida. Camino minutos después de que Derek desapareciera de su vista con la hoja en la mano, él lo hizo en sentido contrario mucho después, rumbo a su casa subiendo su capucha roja sobre su cabeza.

 

 

Espero por un largo rato en un cuarto quemado hasta los cimientos, encadenada a una silla, sus tobillos empezaban a escocer y las cadenas sobre su torso pesaban mucho, sentía su cabello enredado en algún lugar a sus espaldas, tal vez en un eslabón o en algún candado y eso la desesperaba mas, no dejándola concentrarse en los sonidos exteriores. El chico humano andaba por allí, podía olerlo y en sus ojos vio que no quería estar allí pero no le quedo mas que cerrar los ojos y esperar, tratar de meditar que fue lo que paso o como llego al salón esa tarde.

 

Pero es inútil y el cabello le tira, esta apunto de transformarse por la desesperación que sentía, mandando todo al demonio, cuando la puerta detrás de ella se abre y ella se queda quieta expectante, solo puede ver oscuridad, ya que la noche la, lo nota por lo que veía al otro lado de las ventanas esmeriladas, manchadas de hollín entre cristales rotos, la puerta se cierra y los pasos continúan hasta poner al alfa del territorio frente a ella, no ve enfado solo severidad, pero la mira mientras se cruza de brazos.

 

\- ¿Puedes explicarme que paso?- pregunto pero ella no tenia una respuesta contundente ni una sola variable en mente.

\- No lo se...- dice y mira a otro lado haciendo que el cabello tire y vuelva su mirada sobre el lobo donde la incomodidad no es constante.

\- No lo sabes o No quieres decirme... porque espero que entiendas que no puedo andar vigilando un cachorro que no es de mi manada porque no sabe controlarse y menos a uno que nació alfa...- la chica calva sus ojos en el.

\- Mira, primero que nada al demonio con tus conclusiones, no sé que demonios paso, no se como llegue ahí, yo estaba del otro lado del colegio, solo escuche un latido... y de repente todo era rojo... - no tenia un lugar donde llevar la mirada y recorre el piso en busca de algo que no estuviera quemado, preguntándose porque demonios estaba en ese lugar.

\- Ok, veo que eres directa... por eso seré directo contigo y te diré que paso... la visión roja es un territorialismo, furia espesa, no sé que latido o de quien, pero es seguro que alguien de mi manada te interesa...- la chica bufo burlona y cansada, se sentía sucia, llena de hollín, solo quería un baño de burbujas en su espacioso departamento, quería olvidarse de lleno de este altercado con algo de agua caliente.

\- Mira... nadie de tu manada me interesa ¿Ok? Ahora, suéltame.- Derek afino la mirada y decidió presionarla.

\- Me parece bien, porque ya decidí el emparejamiento de mi manada y una intrusa no me estropeara el esquema.- busco lentamente en su bolsillo y sin preocupación saco la llave de los candados, la chica se tenso y noto como su mirada se ponía dura con la pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

\- Que arreglos.... de todos modos, no es algo arcaico decidir por tu pack...- la chica rio nerviosamente.

\- En realidad es tradición, Scott se unirá con un alfa de otra manada en unos meces cuando venga a conocer a su pretendiente, Isaac es muy apegado a Alison y creo que seria mejor que exponerlo a los imperiosos deseos de otro lobo debido a lo que le ha pasado...- Derek tomo el primer candado y noto como el calor del cuerpo de Lydia aumento de repente y su mandíbula se encajo.

\- ¿Y el esta de acuerdo?- pregunto seca, con la vos baja y taciturna...

\- En realidad creo que no hace falta que diga nada ellos ya se entienden bien...- y al soltar el candado las cadenas cedieron con rapidez.

\- ¡Perfecto, perfecto, eres igual que el resto de anormales con los que me he cruzado, los mismo que me relegaron porque no me convertí en beta!- Derek observo la furia y como se transformaba ante el.

\- ¿Tanto te importa?- pregunto tranquilo cerrando el candado lentamente sin perderla de vista.

\- ¿Que?- la descoloco el comentario, tratando de hilar las palabras para que tengan sentido...

\- Tal vez no lo sabes... muy pocos lobos encuentran a su pareja incluso antes de saber que son, a que lugar pertenecen... yo por ejemplo, me manifesté como beta al morir mi hermana no hace mucho...- Lydia menguo su latidos, ladeo la cabeza pensando en lo que decía el lobo.

\- Pero tú eres un alfa...- pregunto confundida, la cabeza le palpitaba y su cuerpo volvió al estado normal.

\- Tome el rango de mi tío, tuve que matarlo claro, pero él había perdido la cabeza desde hace tiempo.- explico solemne, recogiendo las cadenas y colocándolas en la silla, se acercó a Lydia agachándose a su pies y con otra llave retiro los grilletes de su tobillos.

\- No lo entiendo, que tiene que ver todo esto conmigo...- Derek alzo la mirada y se levanto sin retirar su ojos de los verdes redondos de la loba.

\- Tu no te criaste como lobo... puedo suponer que lo descubriste hace poco, no se tu historia pero...yo jamás podría unir a Isaac con nadie mas...- y el corazón de Lydia se estrujo, estaba mareada, eran muchas cosas las que decía al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡¿Puedes hablar claro, que tiene todo esto que ver conmigo?!-

\- Isaac es el único que no te ve como una amenaza... es la única respuesta que tiene sentido en tu reacción de esta mañana, Isaac sigue con la cabeza en otro lado sin importarle tu presencia, es el único que no se ha venido a quejar de que tu estés en mi territorio, es como si siempre hubieras estado aquí...- y Derek camino hasta la puerta y volteo a mirara sobre su hombro.

\- No lo entiendo...-susurro esperando algo que le diga que es lo que en realidad quiere decir.

\- No es obvio... tu viniste aquí por la misma razón, pero si vas a hacer esto... será mejor que tengas una larga charla con el...- Derek desapareció en la oscuridad de la casa al cruzar la puerta, ni siquiera los paso en la madera se escuchaban ya cuando ella reacciono.

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

Scott leía un libro mientras hacia flexiones, sostenía el libro mientras subía y bajaba, no tenia idea de cuantas iba, había perdido la cuenta como tres veces, siempre perdido en su pensamientos, hasta que se le escapo de la boca uno y Scott le quedo mirando con la boca abierta y los ojos casi abiertos de par en par.

 

\- ¿Que?- pregunto.

\- ¿Estas de broma no?- espeto retirando el libro de entre ellos, el cuarto de Scott no lo parecía pero era bastante amplio y lo lanzo donde estaban otras pilas de libros.

\- ¿Sobre que?- estaba perdido, acaso dijo algo en vos alta mientras miraba la pantalla de la laptop con la película de turno.

\- Sobre Derek y Stiles...- Scott sostuvo sus rodillas y Isaac dejo de sostener sus pies para sentarse contra el borde de la cama.

\- Emmmm bueno es solo un pensamiento...- Scott entrecerró los ojos y la curiosidad le pico, gateando hasta el borde de la cama y pensado en esa posibilidad.

\- ¿Pero tu viste algo? ¿O sea que fue lo que te hizo pensar en ellos dos juntos?- Isaac le miro entre cortadamente pensando que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, intrigando sin quererlo en realidad por demás a su amigo.

\- Bueno... son solo detalles, cosas tontas sin importancia, no me haga caso... es una estupidez - dijo cruzándose de brazos tratando de volver su atención a la pantalla.

\- ¡Oh vamos!- reclamo, su mundo entero era Alison y en realidad había dejado de prestarle atención a Stiles o sobre como racionaba frente a la gente.

\- Mira, solo digo que en el caso de que terminen juntos, ¿Derek lo mordería? para que sea como nosotros o lo mantendría humano... o si ellos se atraen, que es lo que se ven, porque es algo que no entiendo, o sea ¿Tu sabes que inclinaciones tiene Derek? Porque él no es muy abierto que digamos para saberlo; ¿O sabes si a Stiles le gustan los chicos? - pregunta y la conversación da un vuelco y ahora es Scott el que tiene que dar respuesta a esa encrucijada...-

\- Bueno en realidad, las chicas que a él le gustan nunca le prestan atención y bueno si ha estado preguntando si era atractivo... y digamos que hemos hablado ligeramente de sexo... ¡ahhh! No, jamás le pregunte concretamente, pero no es una persona cerrada... siempre lo pensé como que... un día se enamoraría y ya...y seria mutuo no unilateral, y no habría peros. O sea el no tiene peros para esas cosas, cuando alguien le quiere el responde de igual modo...- levanto los hombros ante este ultimo detalle y Isaac solo acoto con un aja apagado y se quedo pensativo.

 

Los dos lobos terminaron de mirar el monitor, no en si la película alrededor de las doce, el frio volvía a encurdarse afuera de la ventana y los dos ya muy cansados del ejercicio en casa se acostaron a dormir. 

Lydia miraba por la ventana disimuladamente, se tomaba el pulso a cada rato, el tal Scott no era una amenaza para ella, y verles dormir en la misma cama siquiera acelero ni un solo latido.

 

Bajo del árbol en un salto silencioso ni la nieve bajo sus pies la delato y cerro mas su saco con normalidad, hundiéndose en el para que el frio no lastimara su piel, las palabras de Derek armaron el rompe cabezas de su propia naturaleza. Sosteniendo el aliento, parada al borde de la vereda pensando que dejo su coche en el colegio, mirando el rumbo que debía seguir y aun oliendo a Isaac a esa distancia, volteo a ver la casa, cuando un copo de nieve se cruzo en su camino, desplegando con grácil lentitud la caída de millones mas sobre sus rojos cabellos.

 

Ella volvió por el, pero no sabia por qué y si se decidía solo se preguntaba que podría ella aportarle a Isaac mas que su devoción completa, además que ella para hablar de sentimientos, sentía esta necesidad de darle todo, de darle un lugar seguro, un territorio que no poseía... y ella solo tenia un departamento, uno con solo dos cajas llenas de sus pertenencias, algo de ropa tirada por todos lados y una maleta aun sin desempacar...

Pero por sobre todo era un lobo incompleto, el descontrol que sufrió ese día no tenia perdón, podría haber matado a ese hombre, aunque se lo mereciera... miro de nuevo la casa y empezó a caminar por medio de la calle, tenia que decidir que hacer con su vida y si cambiaría la de Isaac en el proceso.


	4. Chapter 4

La nieve caía mas fuerte en el bosque, las cuatro paredes que aun se mantenían en pie en la destruida mansión Hale tenían mas huecos que resguardo, Derek temblaba dentro de las dos bolsas de dormir, su propio calor no era suficiente y hacia ya dos horas que el fuego se había apagado por la fuerte ventisca que se arremolino afuera, colándose por cada grieta disponible a su paso. El cansancio le agobiaba y el frio empezaba a colarse en su cuerpo por mas que frotara su pies o sus manos sobre sus brazos, se sentía un estúpido, sabia que debió conseguirse un mejor lugar antes del invierno pero reacio a apartarse de lo que fue su hogar es que ahora sufría las consecuencias.

 

Salió de las bolsas de dormir pateando y tirando de las finas mantas, solo para que el cortante frio se colara debajo de su chamarra con más facilidad. Tenia que prender el fuego pero la corriente de aire era demasiada y nada permanecía encendido, ni siquiera los fósforos, empezó a patear muebles quemados y latas de comida, estaba cansado de todo eso, la frustración solo la podía descargar en los momentos que estaba solo. Mando a Isaac a dormir a la casa de Scott después de lo de ese día.

 

Tenia que pensar como un líder, ser un líder, pero Scott sin esfuerzo seguía superándolo en eso aunque el tuviera un poder y un dominio mayor, vivir como lo hacia y tomando las decisiones que tomaba no lo ayudaban en nada. Suspiro y salió de la casa enfrentándose con un ambiente hostil pero no muy diferente de donde estaba, así que con paso pesados empezó a caminar fuera de la propiedad.

 

Camino por lo que creyó era rumbo a la casa de Scott, perdió noción de la dirección con la cortante nieve pegando en su rostro, y termino frente a una casa diferente, de color tiza y marrón; calado hasta los hueso pensó en escurrirse en ella de todos modos, pasar la noche en un sótano era mucho mejor que estar afuera. La rodeo en busca de una manera de entrar, en el momento en que en una de las ventanas superiores una luz se encendió, se oculto detrás de un árbol lo más rápido que pudo, esperando que quien fuera, solo se acostara de una vez y él pudiera entrar.

 

Solo que al mirar la ventana vio a Stiles deambular por la habitación, entrecerró los ojos mirando mas detenidamente su entorno cuando el viento cambo de dirección y le permitió ver donde estaba; sin duda era la casa del sheriff, miro otra vez desde abajo y la sombra de Stiles seguía moviéndose por el techo de esa habitación, el frio no le dejaba pensar en que situación se pondría si pedía refugio pero salto al techo del alero y camino unos pasos para golpear la ventana del chico.

 

Que no pudiera dormir no era una sorpresa para él, simplemente no estaba en su código genético, fantaseaba todas las noches en colocarse un switch en alguna parte para ponerse a dormir como correspondía y no pasar días de mierda por culpa del cansancio, pero en su habida imaginación la cirugía no era una de sus favoritas pero si la mas efectiva.

 

Solo al poner los pies fuera de la cama noto que el frio no era normal, camino por la habitación notando como la ventisca no dejaba ver la negra noche, se pregunto si Issac estaría con Scott, ya que no toco su ventana para despertarlo, pero solo asumió que Scott no lo dejaría a la intemperie. Se sentó en su escritorio y abrió la laptop refregándose la cara con ambas manos mientras esta iniciaba, tomo unos de su cuadernos pensando en adelantar tarea o simplemente navegar, recordando que tenia un chocolate en algún lado y se levanto a buscarlo, revolvió los estantes del otro lado de la habitación y sonrió al encontrarlo, los ojos el ardían por el sueño pero conciliarlo era algo muy distinto.

No llego a su escritorio cuando escucho el golpe duro en el vidrio y soltó el chocolate al pensar que a las tres de la mañana Isaac seguía a fuera, abrió deprisa sintiendo el impulso del viento en el cuerpo pero quien entro desde la negra oscuridad cubierto de nieve era Derek, no dijo nada solo retrocedió dándole espacio para que el enorme cuerpo entrara en su cuarto.

 

El lobo cerró la ventana y se sacudió la chaqueta empapada, el rostro que suele ser moreno estaba pálido hasta los huesos, se miraron un segundo y Stiles abrió los ojos expectante de alguna palabra o mala noticia porque no era la persona que pensó recibir en su casa a esas horas.

 

\- ¿Puedo quedarme?- soltó neciamente, con el ceño fruncido y la expresión idílica de una roca.

\- ¿Disculpa como?- Derek miro a un lado y volvió su ojos a él enfadado, demonios él no quería estar pidiendo favores y menos a ese niño.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme, esta noche, aquí? -reitero lento y pausado pero no sin un leve sonido ronco de su garganta en cada letra. Stiles sacudió la cabeza porque eso no era posible en especial porque ellos no se llevaban a pesar de lo de esa tarde, pero al notar las gotas de nieve derretida bañando su piso a los pies de del lobo entendió...

\- Espera...- Derek fijo la mirada en el chico de diecisiete años que revolvía entre sus cosas por una toalla, en realidad esperaba un no rotundo por el pedir pasarla noche allí.

\- No te molesta...- Stiles miro por sobre su hombro y negó.

\- Hay una ventisca no te dejare afuera, Derek, por allá esta el baño, date una ducha caliente estas empapado.- Derek escruto su rostro ojeroso en busca de una razón, pero solo vio a un joven que estaba por demás extenuado.

\- Gracias.- mascullo aun algo reacio a esta decisión, pero luego de muchas equivocaciones una mas no haría diferencia alguna.

 

Decir que fue grato el baño es poco, no tenia una buena ducha desde hacia semanas, los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron notoriamente y contrajeron cuando la puerta se abrió alertándolo repentinamente pero la figura de Stiles detrás de la cortina trasparente dejando ropa seca, como si tenerle allí fuera algo de todos los días; solo la deposito en la tapa del inodoro y se marcho. Miro la ropa al salir, un chándal simple negro y una remera mas grande de las que suele ver en Stiles le esperaban, olían a limpio y su ropa mojada ya no estaba en el piso.

 

Se sentó unos instantes luego de vestirse, oía a Stiles tipear su laptop sin cesar, pensando que estaba siendo acogido en la casa del humano que él apenas puede considerar dentro de su manada, haciendo que la incomodidad del hecho contraste demasiado con la amabilidad del chico. La ropa seca y limpia se sentía agradable y el calor allí dentro eran una de las sensaciones que había olvidado durante esos meses de estar vagando por el bosque.

 

Se levanto y extendió la toalla, dejándola colgada del barral de la cortina, solo una costumbre que realizo inconscientemente ante de salir, cuando las fotos en la pared frente a la puerta del baño se toparon con el, recordó que Stiles aun vivía con su padre y que este podría estar por allí apresurándose al cuarto del chico, cerrando la puerta sigilosamente para ver que Stiles miraba la pantalla como un zombi.

 

Frunció el ceño y camino hasta ponerse detrás de él.

 

\- No vas a acostarte.- él solo uso su vos normal pero Stiles salto de la silla y le miro con sus ojos grandes y cansados.

\- Ah, no, tengo insomnio... tu descansa, usa la cama si quieres yo investigare un par de cosas mas- hablaba solo como en automático y giro la silla para volver al monitor.

 

Derek miro a su alrededor tomo una de las almohadas de Stiles y una manta del closet, estirándola lejos de la ventana y pegado a la pared, parecía el lugar menos apropiado para improvisar una cama pero el solo no quería que la luz del escritorio le impidiera dormir, aunque en realidad debió pensar mas en el sonido incesante de la computadora a toda velocidad, parando solo por momentos en que la silla donde Stiles estaba sentado rechinara cuando esta se balanceaba.

 

Intento ignorar ese hecho, apretó la almohada contra su rostro y contra sus oídos pero simplemente era imposible dormirse con estos factores repitiéndose una y otra vez como una tortura.

\- ¡Stiles!- alzo la vos para llamar su atención y se levanto de su recoveco.

\- ¿Que pasa?- pregunto asustado.

\- Ve a dormir...- Stiles entre cerro los ojos y negó.

\- Mis reglas mi casa. No espera… ¿Es mi casa mis ordenes? No, yo sabía esa frase...- cuando los pasos de Derek lo hicieron voltear y la silla fue apartada del escritorio tal cual su padre solía hacer cuando no lo convencía y casi cae al suelo cuando Derek, en un solo movimiento al sujetarle del brazo, lo lanza a su cama.- ¡OYE! - Stiles se dio de bruces contra el colchón y se dio la vuelta para protestar.

 

Pero el vio al lobo apagar su PC, apagar la luz del escritorio y rodear su cama poniéndolo extremadamente nervioso sin razón, porque Derek al llegar al espacio entre su cama y su pared se tendió en el suelo se cubrió con las mantas y se dispuso a dormir. Él se quedo unos instantes sentado, mirando la oscuridad y escuchando a la ventisca pegar en su ventana, le dolía la cabeza, le ardían los ojos y tenia sed... suspiro y se recostó mirando el techo, su lámpara y girando repetidas veces esperando que algo cierre sus ojos.

 

Pero eso no paso, su mente pretendía delinear los días libres de su padre, que necesitaba comprar en el mercado, que debía hacer la colada luego de quitar la ropa de Derek de la lavadora y meterlas al seca ropa, mañana no había clases y él quería seleccionar algún proyecto. Volvió a darse vuelta en la cama y el gruñido amenazante del lobo lo dejo estático entre las mantas.

 

\- ¿Que?- susurro.

\- Duérmete Stiles- y él solo por molestar dio un par de saltos en la cama mirando hacia la pared- ¡Stiles!- soltó su nombre con un profundo enojo, el lobo ya estaba bastante fastidiado para aguantar algo mas del niñato.

\- Oye no es mi culpa no poder dormir ¿okey? Solo no puedo dormir nunca, por eso Isaac no viene tanto por aquí... solo que no esta en mi dormir de noche...- murmuró casi ofuscado consigo mismo, aplastando su nariz contra la almohada.

\- Demonios... dame tu mano derecha.- el lobo alza la suya por sobre el borde de la cama de Stiles, no creyéndose que haría eso solo para poder dormir un poco como dios manda.

\- ¿Que?- Stiles mira por sobre su hombro y la mano de Derek se agita algo furiosa y esta seguro que le romperá los dedos si lo hace.- ¿porque?- su curiosidad lo hace girarse hasta donde Derek esta.

\- Solo dame la mano derecha demonios que quiero dormir.- Stiles retira algo las mantas y termina con su estomago sobre el colchón para poder dársela.

 

En el instante en que lo hace este la toma rodeándola por completo con la suya, obligando a Stiles a pegar la cara a la almohada y espera, solo unos instantes de absoluto silencio transcurren cuando siente como si algo de el fuera drenado, abre la boca para preguntar, pero la mirada se le pone turbia, los parpados pesados, no le dejan pensar mas que en el calor de las mantas sobre el y el rose de su almohada, se carruca al borde de la cama por ósmosis, con la mano aun en poder de Derek y cae rendido sin mas a las cuatro de la mañana.

 

La noche pasa tranquila, pero el día sigue negro afuera y la ventisca se transformo en tormenta de nieve, manteniendo una claridad leve en la habitación. Las mantas se han ido a un lado en la cama pero parecen importar demasiado, tenia uno de esos despertares reparadores, incluso cree que podría olvidar sus responsabilidades y sus...metas, respira profundamente notando que algo lo cubre, y nota que son las mantas de Stiles sobre el, pero no le da importancia esta demasiado cómodo, su cuerpo esta tan relajado y liviano que solo se acurruca mas.

 

Su mente tarda unos segundos en entender que tiene algo o alguien en los brazos y lo que rosa su mejilla no es su barba sobre una almohada sino que es cabello que huele a shampoo, y lo que abraza tiene una estructura interna. Abre los ojos de repente frunciendo el entre cejo completamente y mira en la semi luminosidad lo que abraza con completa confianza pero sin mover un musculo.

 

Da un salto en toda regla, eso es lo que hace al darse cuenta que entre los brazos y contra lo que se acurrucaba confiado era el niñato de Stiles. Cae sentado sobre una silla y sigue retrocediendo hasta sentirse seguro, unos pasos rápidos mas lejos de él, despertando abrupta mente en medio de la habitación, el corazón se le salió del pecho al entenderlo ¿Acaso se había caído de la cama para terminar ahí?

 

No lo sabia y no le importaba, el saldría de ahí ya mismo...

Abrió la puerta del cuarto del chico y se dirigió escaleras abajo sin importarle que el sheriff lo encuentre allí, sabia que con lo obsesivo que era Stiles seguro abría metido su ropa al lava ropas, pero al encontrar el cuarto de lavandería todo estaba empapado, limpio pero empapado, suspiro y miro por la ventana notando que la tormenta aun hacia de las suyas, así que desistió y coloco todo en el seca ropas, y lo programo esperando paciente que terminara.

 

\- ¿Derek?- y el lobo volteo su cabeza para ver al joven adormilado apoyarse en el marco de la puerta.- Scott llamo, dice que no hay clases por la tormenta de nieve y que no salgas porque es peligroso.- Derek frunció el ceño y miro enfadado la orden del beta hacia él.

\- ¿Le dijiste a Scott que estaba aquí?- pregunto recapitulando la información, y Stiles con los ojos aun entre cerrados le miro interrogante.

\- No... No lo hice, solo levante el tubo y él dijo eso...- logro decir.

\- ¿Entonces querrá decir que él te dijo a ti, que no había clases y que no salgas de la casa?- Derek cruzo los brazo imponiéndose, casi olvidándose de que despertó junto al chico y le miro.

\- Uhmmm si creo que si, tal vez solo estaba pensando que le tenia que decir que estabas aquí-

\- No, nadie tiene que saber que estuve aquí ¿ok?-dice en tono amenazante.

\- ¿Por qué? Uhmm tengo hambre...- y se fue antes de que el lobo le refutara.

 

Lo siguió por el pasillo cabreado pensando seriamente en tomarlo del cuello y mostrarle completamente sus dientes de lobo cuando en la escalera aun lado del corredor se topa con el padre de Stiles que le mira con el ceño fruncido pero el sheriff sacude la cabeza porque aun esta dormido. Ambos se miraron un segundo muy largo parados uno al lado del otro, solo hasta que el sheriff agarro a Derek del brazo y camino con paso firme, llevándolo hasta la cocina donde su hijo preparaba unas tostadas es que su voz se alzó.

 

\- ¡Stiles!-

\- ¿Yeah?- y el chico volteo por el llamado de su padre viendo como su padre sostenía a Derek del bíceps, como si fuera a llevarlo con sus padres para que le reten.

\- ¡¿Que hace Derek Hale en mi casa...?! - y los ojos destiles se abrieron un poco mas, el corazón le estallo y lo único que logro soltar no era en realidad lo que esperaba.

\- ¿No se supone que deberías estar trabajando?- su voz se afino y Derek torció la cara, pero a punto de entrar en su propia defensa ya que el padre lo empujo a una silla y lo dejo ahí solo para golpear la mesa.

\- ¿Trabajando? ¿Esperabas que estuviera trabajando? ¿Por eso esta él aquí? Y tú no digas nada porque te juro que te meteré preso- y Derek apretó la mandíbula, él no era un niño para que le tratara de ese modo.

\- Papá espera - se ríe nervioso.- ¿¿Arrestarlo?? ¿No crees que es un poco precipitado?- y trata de hacer un gesto de que se esta excediendo y su padre vuelve a golpear la mesa.

\- Sera mejor que me digas que es lo que esta pasando o en serio voy a castigarte de por vida Stiles-el chico estaba completamente nervioso ¿Que podía decirle? ¿Que solo entro por su ventana y durmió junto a su cama? Pero el porque era lo que su padre quería y él no podía dejar de ver a Derek y a su padre repetidas veces.

\- Emm yo...yo, me refiero a que yo...- su rostro empezó a ponerse colorado y la electricidad que corría por él era demasiado evidente, incluso Derek se sorprendió de esa reacción, solo que la conclusión de su padre fue un baldazo de agua fría.

\- Dios... dime que no estas saliendo con él- y se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos y tiro la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- ¿Eh?- soltó Stiles que se congelo ante la conjetura, y Derek se levanto pero termino por ponerse justo al lado del chico para que el sheriff le mirase y refutar con una mano extendida hacia él, para detener ese hilo de pensamiento.

\- Un segundo sheriff- en su voz había algo calmo que llamo la atención a Stiles, algo llamado normalidad, cosa que nunca vio o escucho en Derek.

\- Mira no me importa que... o sea tu eres muy grande para él y ya esta... yo, me voy a la jefatura y arreglen esto- señalo la mesa sin dejar hablar a ninguno de los dos, tomo su chaqueta del armario y salió a la calle.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo!- soltó Stiles por fin sin creerse la reacción de su padre, sus ojos redondos mirando la puerta de la cocina por donde le vio marcharse.

\- ¡Tu tienes que decirle que no tenemos relación alguna!- y Stiles le mira y Derek no comprende a que viene esa cara de sorpresa- reacciona Stiles, tu padre cree que no solo eres gay, sino que además sales conmigo y que me escabullí en tu casa porque él estaba trabajando- se paso las manos por la cabeza.

\- Si yo le diré... yo se lo diré.- toma el celular esperando pensar que decirle hasta que del otro lado atiende el teléfono.- ¿Papa?- y se calla, porque su padre le habla del otro lado. - Ehmm ok.. pero...- y mira el teléfono porque su padre le corto.

\- ¿Que dijo?- pregunta Derek.

\- Que me ama y que no le importa y que lamenta no haberme creído el otro día afuera del club gay y que puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras...- Stiles se sienta lentamente y le mira, porque su enrojecido rostro se pone mas y mas blanco, denotándose sus largas pestañas que aun miran el celular.

\- Stiles...- y el chico le mira...- tienes que poner las cosas en blanco con tu padre- le dice y Stiles observa que el café ya esta hecho, y se levanta tan lento como se sentó.

\- Lo haré... lo siento, yo no se porque... - Stiles se quedo mudo por unos momentos procesando lo que paso mientras se decide a servir unas tasas de café.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto y Stiles volteo a verlo.

\- Si, si, claro... - desayunaron en silencio parados en la cocina, como si compartir la mesa fuera a enfatizar demasiado el hecho de que están cómodos el uno con el otro, mientras la ropa termino de secarse. Apenas las tubo disponibles Derek se marcho sin siquiera cuestionarse el no mirar atrás.


	5. Chapter 5

Habían pasado cuatro días desde el incidente del que nadie se entero, además del bonus de que nadie en el colegio sabía donde estaba el profesor de química y los rumores empezaron a correr por los pasillos. El invierno se había encrudecido y la mayoría de los estudiantes faltaban a clases, pero el pack de adolescentes aun se mantenía estoico como la mayoría de lo profesores, aunque cuando más de diez estudiantes faltaban de una clase daban la hora libre.

 

Isaac ignoraba por completo como Lydia le miraba, ella lo hacia desde que había llegado al colegio pero él nunca se percato, como tampoco lo hace ahora desde el otro lado de la cafetería, mientras varios estudiantes agazapados en grupos pequeños se pegan a las estufas. El pack de lobos estaba en medio de la sala al no sentir el frio de ese modo.

 

Su primera experiencia con una manada fue espantosa, la escrutaron de arriba a bajo para saber si era apta para el hijo mayor del líder, paso por pruebas de lenguaje y de modales como de habilidades, se sentía un puerquito en el matadero mientras averiguaban si era comestible.

 

Pero aquí no había nada de eso, y ella no sabia como comportarse, más que nada porque quería ser una chica interesada en un chico. Pero era una loba y no una del montón, era una alfa y sus instintos aun fuera de dominio, era lo que mas temía de ella misma.

 

Si actuara dentro de una manada ella solo se impondría a él, le aclararía que ahora era de ella y eso seria todo, pero así fue como la trataron en Francia y no le gusto lo mas mínimo, ella quería darle la opción de enamorarlo antes de interponerse y si Isaac no la registraba como peligro quería que la notara como posible pareja dentro de su raza.

Y solo no encontraba el lazo, la manera de hablar con el, algún tema en común que los llevase a pasar algo de tiempo juntos, recordar como habían sido, y se frustraba terriblemente al no encontrar nada de nada.

 

La conversación en la mesa del pack no le paso desapercibida podía a oír a la perfección que Isaac y Mccall preguntaban insistentemente sobre las preferencias del humano en su mesa, pero el chico obviamente se ofendió alegando que no estaba tan desesperado, y se negó a si mismo segundos después porque la palabra no era desesperación era necesidad en su caso pero no era manera de plantear nada...

 

Ella quiso reír de aquella conversación, hundiéndose en su bufanda carmesí para que las persona a su alrededor no notaran lo que pasaba por su rostro, porque en realidad era divertido pensar en  
Habían pasado cuatro días desde el incidente del que nadie se entero, además del bonus de que nadie en el colegio sabía donde estaba el profesor de química y los rumores empezaron a correr por los pasillos. El invierno se había encrudecido y la mayoría de los estudiantes faltaban a clases, pero el pack de adolescentes aun se mantenía estoico como la mayoría de lo profesores, aunque cuando más de diez estudiantes faltaban de una clase daban la hora libre.

 

Isaac ignoraba por completo como Lydia le miraba, ella lo hacia desde que había llegado al colegio pero él nunca se percato, como tampoco lo hace ahora desde el otro lado de la cafetería, mientras varios estudiantes agazapados en grupos pequeños se pegan a las estufas. El pack de lobos estaba en medio de la sala al no sentir el frio de ese modo.

 

Su primera experiencia con una manada fue espantosa, la escrutaron de arriba a bajo para saber si era apta para el hijo mayor del líder, paso por pruebas de lenguaje y de modales como de habilidades, se sentía un puerquito en el matadero mientras averiguaban si era comestible.

 

Pero aquí no había nada de eso, y ella no sabia como comportarse, más que nada porque quería ser una chica interesada en un chico. Derek y aquel pequeño humano. Miro nuevamente a la mesa cuando sus supuestos amigos no le miraron casi por sobre su hombro, el tal Stiles estaba mas enfadado entre las acotaciones, mas que nada por la falta de tacto de su mejor amigo y ella cree que su nombre es Scott pero en realidad solo recuerda bien su apellido.

 

Se siente profundamente en el ambiente como los sentimientos del chico estallan con frustración y ve como Stiles mete las cosas a su mochila para marcharse, es cuando su atención se profundiza porque Issac se levanta para alcanzarlo, el trata de detenerlo diciendo que es su culpa que no se enfade, pero el humano se zafa de su agarre y se marcha; sus ojos se afinan ante esto... nunca pensó interiorizarse de lo que pasa dentro del pack como para acercarse a Isaac de manera mas suave... intentar ser una ocasional amiga para él, solo con eso su mirada parece mas verde y mas picara en realidad.

 

Y ya sabe cual es su entrada a ello...

 

El simplemente no puede creerlo, que se atrevan a especular con su vida de esa manera, él no lo hace llamándolos perros instintivos de pacotilla solo porque ahora son lobos sobre desarrollados. Que se metan dentro de sus deseos de tener a alguien para él, en su anhelo de ser correspondido, con la insulsa idea de que si le atrae Derek Hale o no, si le gustan los chicos o no, no es lo que le enerva, pero que su mejor amigo insinué que debería buscar alguien mas a su nivel, algo mas posible porque un tío como Derek no le miraría así jamás, es menospreciarle completamente.

 

Él no tiene buenas experiencias con nadie de hecho, la única chica que se digno a elegirle para algo así como su primera vez esta muerta, y era mas niña que el pero le demostró interés, que de hecho su persona le resultaba atractiva al menos; pero que incluso Danny jugara con el en ese aspecto también le dolió, no dijo nada en el momento pero su sarcasmo broto de su cuerpo tan rápidamente que ni siquiera él quiso pararse a pensar lo que había pasado allí en los vestuarios mientras el chico al que todos quieren se burlo de su virginidad.

 

Y ojo él no se queja de que de hecho sea virgen... a quien engaña, eso si le molesta y mucho, mas aun no lograr ningún tipo de cercanía con nadie a ese nivel es deprimente, y él ya lo tenia bastante en claro como para que se pongan todos a hablar de ello en medio de la cafetería como si fuera una porción de pizza desabrida mas.

 

Sale del colegio envuelto en su campera térmica, completamente cubierto hasta llegar a su jeep donde sin más se acomoda para irse. Aun tiene una clase mas y sabe que es química, que la única de esa clase es Lydia, una de las chicas mas lindas que hay en el colegio, que no solo no le habla en absoluto sino que es otra loba mas que puede oler su desasosiego como si fueran las primicias del día y él no esta dispuesto a ello por ahora, gracias.

 

Se acuerda perfectamente que en medio de la noche Derek entro a su cuarto, que se quedo a dormir y que por mas que lo piensa no sabe que hizo con su mano que lo relajo al punto de caer rendido en manos de Morfeo. Jamás en su vida se había dormido de ese modo y fue genial poder perder la conciencia en tan solo un segundo, lo que si se le escapo es como el llego al piso, sabe que sintió frio y tiro de sus mantas para cuando algo de conciencia entro en su cabeza entendiendo que Derek lo rodeaba con su brazos.

 

Y fue... agradable, todo el contacto físico en distinto rincones de su cuerpo que implicaba aquello, aunque fuera en un rincón del piso de su cuarto, rodeado de mantas y de Derek, que el mismo lobo instantes antes de que el abriera los ojos le olfateara el pelo, lo apretara contra su pecho en su cálido agarre. Pero también sintió como salto, como si algo le quemara o como si le hubiera sorprendido una araña caminándole por el rostro, tan veloz como eléctrico, como lo soltó en un santiamén alejándose lo más posible de él. Solo recordarlo le hace detenerse y aferrarse al volante de su jeep mientras sigue girando la llave.

 

Dolor es lo último que quiere sentir al respecto y decidió dormirse con tal de enterrar esa sensación, siempre ocultando su reacción a este tipo de cosas que le pasan tan a menudo, solo hasta que el celular llamo y termino por obligarlo a despertarse...

 

Se pregunta si hay algo malo con él... si es porque esta muy flaco o porque no hace ejercicio suficiente y se propone inconscientemente empezar con algunas flexiones de brazo al menos, pero el jura que come mucho como para ser así... tal vez son sus manías que a decir verdad hasta su padre reniega, y lo que mas le estremece es el pensar que huele mal en si, que su esencia es desagradable a una distancia mínima...

 

Logrando sacarle varias lagrimas cuando el motor entra en calor y enciende, alentando a sus movimientos mecánicos para sacarlo del estacionamiento e irse a casa... con su interior mas herido de lo que él ya lo tenia... detesta pensarse así como una victima de las palabras, fuera cual fuese la fuente... pero el no pude dejar atrás la sensación de que algo mal hay con él.

 

La ultima clase se suspende por la tormenta de nieve que se aproxima pero Isaac y Scott no pueden localizar a Stiles por ningún lado, solo cuando salen es que Jackson les dice que su jeep no esta en el estacionamiento noreste, que dejen de preocuparse por nimiedades, que él ya hace rato debería estar en su casa resguardado de la tormenta y se va con el fastidio en su rostro.

 

Scott lo llama a su celular pero este no contesta, en parte es de esperar por lo sucedido en la cafetería pero tiene esta sensación en el pecho que no le deja. Allison llamo a Derek para preguntarle si podía pasar por la casa de Stiles porque estaba mas cerca pero el lobo le corto el teléfono antes de decirle que no le llame.

 

\- Es todo mi culpa, que idiota soy, si me hubiera mantenido con la boca cerrada...- espeta Isaac frustrado porque en ningún momento pensó que esta duda o sus intenciones de juntar o amistar a Derek y Stiles saliera de este modo.

\- No, no es tu culpa fui yo quien le hirió sin esperar una respuesta a mi primer pregunta de que le gustaba mas... tengo el tacto de un elefante.- y Allison sujeto su mano y apoyo su mentón en su hombro mostrándole empatía.

\- Solo un poquito, pero escuchen en realidad creo que Jackson tiene razón...- y los dos lobos voltearon a verla incrédulos.- En realidad piénsenlo, Stiles vive a veinte minutos del colegio, se fue hace cuarenta y cinco, creo que en realidad deberíamos dejar enfriar el tema y luego disculparnos...- dice haciendo una ademan con su mano extendida a modo de que todo deberían hacerlo inclusive ella.

\- ¿Entonces, creen que estará bien?- Isaac les mira esperanzado, realmente preocupado porque sin mas Stiles fue su amigo, no hubo presentaciones o diplomacia para ello el desde el comienzo lo considero así, por mas que él no lo notara antes.

\- Bueno... una ves me dijo que lo mirase, que el solo era huesos frágiles y piel pálida, que su única defensa era el sarcasmo, pero siempre lo vi mas fuerte que eso...- Scott expresa su aprecio por su amigo pero sin poder quitar la incertidumbre del no saber si estaba bien o no.

\- Stiles es inteligente, seguro esta bien.- dice Allison solo para tranquilizarlos, ambos terminan siguiéndole hasta su auto para ir a casa unos instantes después, sin pensar que el destino es lo mas curioso y retorcido posible.

 

&&&&&&&

Tres kilómetros en la carretera estatal, un auto celeste yace averiado contra un árbol por el impacto, solo a cinco minutos de la casa Stilinski, el joven en su interior permanece allí en el frio con una fuerte herida en la cabeza.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Derek tira el teléfono sobre la mesa, el frio le esta matando, pero su enojo conlleva mas a la tonta niña que cree que le importa lo que le pase a Stiles, a él le importa un rábano si el chico se peleo con su amigos o si de hecho no lo hizo y se marcho enojado, el crio no es nada de él, es solo un allegado involuntario por parte de Scott.

 

Y por mas que le diera refugio la otra noche, por lo cual seguro le comento a todo el mundo que el alfa le pidió albergue temporal... él no se va a inmutar si llego bien o mal a su casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Sale de su casa solo con la chaqueta de cuero cerrada hasta arriba y una bufanda roja que se le llego con el viento, tiene que cortar mucha madera y esta noche no pasara frio porque compro gasolina para echarle al fuego y que este no se apague por mas corriente que halla, toma el hacha con las manos desnudas y la alza midiendo su peso, corta el primer árbol pequeño que encuentra mas cercano, cuando siente el olor de la sangre en una ráfaga que viene del noroeste.

 

Lo mas probable es que algún coyote haya conseguido su cena pero al volver a abanicar el hacha el olor se intensifica, como las nubes negras de tormenta que viene de la misma dirección, trata de concentrarse pero ese olor le esta molestando cada vez mas porque sabe que lo conoce de algún lado, una acidez en su garganta le esta jodiendo... es como una advertencia pero solo hasta que deja el hacha a un lado y cierra los ojos para identificar el olor para poder seguir con su cosas.

 

Solo que la revelación le pega de sopetón poniendo su mirada roja, instantáneamente voltea hacia el noroeste y empieza a correr como acto reflejo inmediato, es la sangre de Stiles la que huele y no solo una gota por algún rasguño sino la que sangra profusamente, la que mantiene en el aire su aroma, el corazón se le sale al pensar que algo lo ataco, que esta en peligro cuando en menos de lo que el cree esta en la autopista, oliendo el aire esta cerca pero no lo ve, no hay nada alli pero sabe que es la fuente del aroma.

 

Todo esta blanco y apenas se ve el asfalto, ha empezado a caer gran cantidad de nieve lenta pero continuamente, no es hasta que un enorme bulto a un costado es que se percata que mas abajo un pedasito del neumático del jeep de Stiles se ve debajo de toda esa nieve.

 

Corre hasta allí quitando luego la nieve y notando que en efecto es el transporte del chico, intenta abrir la puerta pero parece congelada, su mirada se enciende nuevamente, rompe puerta en un instante sacándola de cuajo .

 

La sangre lenta y espesa ya sigue cayendo de la cabeza de sutiles, Derek lo Tom de su abrigo y tira de el, so toma en brazo e ignorando el camino atraviesa la vegetación hasta dar con la casa del chico, su piel esta fría contra su mejilla, se apresura mas cuando ve la casa, como de costumbre todo esta cerrado y decide forzar la puerta del sótano pero su mirada se desviá al segundo piso donde la ventana del chico esta abierta, lo medita solo un segundo cuando la tormenta aumenta su caudal.

 

Solo le toma un salto y una maniobra para encontrarse dentro de la habitación, Derek deja al joven desmayado en la cama y cierra la ventana, cuando vuelve la mirada de Stiles es que soltó un débil y gutural gimoteo, mareado alzando las manso levemente sin poder llegar a su cabeza.

 

\- Quedate quieto...- y Derek mira a su alrededor algo que sirva para limpiar la herida.

\- ¿Derek?- pregunta y trata de ver donde esta, pero sus ojos derecho se siente cubierto con algo espeso y húmedo, trata de llegar a sus ojo pero la desorientaciones completa.

\- Que te quedes quieto Stiles.- Derek vuelve del pasillo al cuarto con una toallas húmedas, lo toma fuertemente de la mandíbula y preciosa la toalla sobre la herida, sin cuidado para cortar el sangrado.

\- ¡AUUUHHH... duele!, demonios... mas despacio.- espeta al fin dando con las manos del lobo pero sin poder liberarse.

\- La palabra quieto no la entiendes o el golpe te la borro de la cabeza...- y Stiles le mira con enfado con un solo ojo entre la mueca de su boca respirando acelerado por el dolor..

\- Si no, fueras tan bruto.- y Derek en su afán de limpiarlo le pasa la toalla húmeda por el rostro y cuello con fuerza abrasiva notando los lunares en la pálida piel.

\- Callate, y dime como demonios Terminate chocando tu jeep con un arbol eh?- Stiles guardo silencio a pesar de que seguía siendo muy severo en su cuidados y le miro expectante de una respuesta.

\- No se... creo que no pude maniobrar bien por el cabello, el siervo se cruzo mientras cambiaba la música y al evitarlo el auto resbalo, no recuerdo mucho paso muy rápido.- inquiere sentándose en su cama al fin pudiendo abrir su ojo y notando que es su habitación donde están.

\- Creo que necesitara unos puntos e ir al hospital sera imposible.... tienes algún kit de primeros auxilios?- Derek se levanta de la cama y camina devuelta al baño, Stiles le mira y se toca levemente la herida y la sangre sigue brotando pero mas lentamente.

\- Y porque...- pregunta pero su respuesta esta del otro lado de la ventana.

 

La negrura y la nieve danzaban a toda velocidad afuera, en remolinos cortantes, gélidos, el la observo un instante... o eso cree en su distracción solo un hilo de sangre cayendo sobre su ojo lo volvió a la realidad, para que el paso fuerte lo hizo voltear y vio a Derek con una aguja e hilo en la mano, el empalideció mas si eso era posible.

 

\- Espera, vas a... coserme tu? Estas calificado? La aguja esta esterilizada? No creo que ese hilo sea apto.... - Derek se sentó frente a el puso la aguja en su boca un instante y le saco el grueso abrigo tirando de el bruscamente hasta quitárselo completamente, solo cuando estuvo solo con su chaqueta roja paro de desvestirle y se acerco a el.

\- Deja de tener miedo... he hecho esto muchas veces..- murmura antes de pasar la aguja por la llama de un encendedor... el corazón le va a reventar y no sabe si es porque aun sangra o Derek esta pegado a el o si en realidad eso le va a doler.- Ahora quedate quieto... lo digo en serio.- y Stiles retrocede un poco arqueando su espalda hacia atrás mirando a aguja y luego la mirada verde imparcial en el.

\- Derek no estoy seguro que...- la enorme mano le sujeta de la nuca acercándolo mas de lo necesario.

\- ¡¡Que te quedes quieto demonios...!!- gruñe y Stiles tiene su mano en el muslo de Derek asciendo de apoyo por el tirón que le dio al acercarlo.

\- Ok, ok...- fue lo ultimo que dijo cuando la aguja atravesó su piel y el abrió la boca, su cuerpo moviéndose por completo contra su voluntad resintiendo el dolor, y el apretón en su nuca lo mantuvo su cabeza en un solo lugar.

 

Sentir como el hilo se deslizaba por su cuero cabelludo y parte de su frente era escalofriante en la entrada y salida del mismo, no se acostumbraba a ello, Derek le respira en el rostro concentrado en lo que hace tirando de su piel cerrando la herida, pero en medio del dolor que siente por la intervención retira la mano de la pierna del lobo y trata de cerrar los ojos cuando la aguja vuele a ingresar a través ando su piel.

 

Fue un día horrible, primero porque pocos estudiante estaban allí y era la presa perfecta de sus profesores los cuales si decidieron ir, que sus amigos insinuaran algo así fue el impulso para terminar herido al transitar tan deprisa por la autopista congelada... puede observar de cerca la parte inferior del rostro de Derek notando las fuerte facciones, la dispareja barba y lo fuerte de su cuerpo.

 

El tipo le odia el lo sabes tan caro como que el agua es incolora y Scott como Issac haciendo suposiciones tontas que jamas serán, le molesta y mucho, ademas el es muy poca cosa para Derek o cualquiera, lo sabe, pero no le gusta que se lo remarquen, retiene el aire cuando Derek acerca su boca a su frente donde corta el hilo con los dientes, bien a lo bestia, tirando de todos los hilos por ultima vez con este proceder, lastimando.

 

\- Te quedaras?- pregunta cuando el se toca con la yema de los dedos la costura.

\- No, aun puedo caminar a casa, tengo gasolina y madera para la noche...- Derek no le mira siquiera, solo se va al colocarse la chaqueta por la misma ventana por la que entraron.

 

Debería estar acostumbrado a estar solo, mas cuando tres minutos después de cerrarla ventana por donde mira como Derek se pierde en la nieve cuando su teléfono suena, al contestar es su padre que le dice que no puede salir de la estación y que pasara la noche allí, el solo asiente mudo hasta que su padre pide una repuesta y el afirma con sonidos de aceptación de que pasara la noche allí solo.

 

&&&&&&


	7. Chapter 7

En París la palabra amor va pegada a la de odio, el odio se transforma muy rápidamente en amor en París, tanto como la competencia y la envidia, muchas personas que se detestan o simplemente se ignoran entre si de manera alevosa, terminan conectando sus miradas sin querer, dándose cuenta de que algo mas nació allí.

 

Lydia cree que Stiles y Derek son ese tipo de personas, descartando la licantropía que los rodea, claro, la diferencia los envuelve como para no atraerse, sabe bien que solo deben mirarse a los ojos, para romper con la soledad. Al día siguiente no puede ira al colegio e indagar en Stiles por las bajas temperaturas, pero el clima espantoso no evita que tome su cámara y salga a la tormenta de nieve por algo de información, necesita observarlos por separados y juntos por unos días, pasar cerca de Isaac es otro de sus movimientos para hacerle notar que le interesa esa pareja también, comentando con las porristas sobre el chico moreno de barba que merodea la escuela.

 

Una semana mas tarde tiene una colección interesante de fotos y datos psicológicos al respecto en notas personales, por lo que decide olvidarse su cámara antes de salir de clases a la vista de Isaac claro, quien inocente cae en su telaraña, por lo que la toma de su mesa para alcanzársela pero ella, astuta, desaparece entre la gente.

 

El chico no puede evitar curiosear la cámara luego de un rato por su apariencia sin brillo y huele bien seguramente porque la loba la tuvo en mano mucho tiempo. Siempre disfruta de su aroma y como le endulza el día verle reír con los chicos populares del recinto, huele a Lydia cuando entra al salón siguiéndola atento al igual que los otros betas, ellos por vigilarla, el por simple disfrute de su vista. Prende la cámara y mira en su pantalla segundos después, solo que lo primero que ve es la parte trasera del colegio, detrás del gran pino en el patio que ya nadie usa con un hombro y un mechón de pelo rojo fuera de foco, también la foto de un café y unas frutillas en la mesa pequeña, nada del otro mundo, pero la imagen de Stiles entrando a su casa lo deja mirando la cámara preocupado, se aparta de la muchedumbre solo para seguir viendo que mas hay allí.

 

Un gran Bosque es fotografiado en copas altas y luz tenue, Derek es el protagonista en la siguiente, corriendo, otra foto tomada desde lo alto de una copa de un árbol, luego de mas cerca, en la casa Hale mientras se cambia, lo que le asombra es que el lobo no se diera cuenta de que su espía le sacara fotos, alterándose aun mas por la intercaladas imágenes de Stiles y Derek en diferentes momentos del día. el alfa con libros en la mano rodeados de ellos sentado en una silla quemada, Stiles en la computadora leyendo libros cibernéticos de hechos estadísticos.

 

Los nervios de la incertidumbre de saberles vigilados le tensa solo cuando la vos de Scott llama su atención, esta lejos y discute con Allison sobre su padre, la caza y no sabe que mas, pero debe escaparse de ellos porque sabe que si le mira, no podra evitar mirarle a los ojos y decirle lo que sabe ahora... solo huyo antes de que lo metan en la discusión cuando Scott toma a Stiles de la mochila y se ve atrapado en la disputa, pero termina detrás del colegio mientras hacia zig-zag entre el alumnado, en una puerta que no creyó volver a ver... 

 

El solía esconderse allí, leer comics, hablar con una niña de inmensos ojos verdes y largas pestañas que lo miraban con cariño, no importaba lo que dijera, mira el rincón donde ambos conversaban con algo que le trae una paz de otro tiempos...

 

Sacude su cabeza del pasado pasando su mano por su cabello enrulado y recordando que tiene en la mano, no sabe ni siquiera porque esta allí, escondiéndose, se acomoda la chaqueta y el viento frio le pega de lleno en el rostro, solo hasta que en el fondo del patio, cerca donde la arbolada empieza a dar forma al bosque es que Isaac divisa algo rojo, pero no, es mas airando al cobre al color, el de las carezas... y el aroma de la loba le llega suave en un remolino de nieve que le infla los pulmones, tirando de el paso a paso, desde el medio de su pecho como un hilo que tiene una razón y solo una distancia fija para no romperse, por lo que avanza silencioso a pesar de estar pisando una capa gruesa de nieve que hunde su pies en ella.

 

Solo se detiene a tres pasos detrás de ella, la loba esta sentada en una roca pequeña tomando un chocolate caliente en un termo mediano que irradia el vapor caliente de la bebida, con un muffin al costado... no dice nada pero ella sabe que esta allí y voltea suavemente para mirarle...

 

\- ¿Pasa algo Lahey?- pregunta volviendo a su chocolate antes de que se enfrié.

\- Encontré eso...- y Isaac estira su mano con la cámara en ella, la chica frunce el ceño y se revisa los bolsillos, nerviosa, actuando estupendamente su ansiedad por no encontrarla.

\- Ok... uhm si, ¿me la das?- y los ojos verdes que le miran ahora de lado le hacen temblar un poco las rodillas pero prefiere pedir explicaciones que solo comportarse como un tonto...

\- Dime porque estas vigilando a mis amigos y a mi alfa...- la chica deja su chocolate sobre su bolso se levanta sacudiéndose la nieve.

\- No los estoy vigilando.- inquiere tratando de tomarla cuando el beta sube la cámara por encima de su cabeza donde la loba no puede alcanzarla por su altura.- ¡¿Que haces es mía?! ¡Que me la des!- su exclamación es acechada por su intento de no exasperarse al punto de mostrar su estatus frente a él.

\- Dime que pretendes y te la daré...- su mirada se torna dorada al tenerla tan cerca, Lydia lo nota y se cruza de brazos, bufando y mostrándose descontenta dejando que el vuelva a la normalidad.

\- Solo... no se, es que desde que se fueron del callejón aquella noche, ver como Derek sujetaba al humano en vez de alguno de ustedes para tranquilizar su instinto me pareció raro y.... ok, yo creía que eran pareja ¿Si? Además es raro que un alfa elija a un humano por sobre un beta... pero tiene tres frente a él y no toma a ninguno como pareja... asique me preguntaba porque... si no estaba tampoco con Stiles- refunfuño, dando unos pasos hacia su termo, tomándolo y mirando de reojo al beta...

\- Notaste eso...- acota Isaac mas atento a ella, estirando su mano con la cámara hacia ella para que la loba la tome.

\- Si... ¿Tu también?- sus ojos grandes enmarcados en maquillaje suave le hace ladear la cabeza al mirarla y sonreír.

\- Si, pero Stiles se enojo por solo mencionarlo.... y Scott lo desalentó a pensar en ello también, no creí que lo hiciera, pero si es cierto que no se llevaran bien, Derek siempre esta golpeándolo cuando algo le molesta de Stiles. Serian una linda pareja, bueno, eso es lo que yo creo...- comenta sintiendo la comodidad de conversar con ella y se pregunta porque, porque ella lo hace sentir así y su mente solo cabila que es porque es una alfa.

\- De donde vengo... las personas así termina casadas, es muy común que el amor empiece en la rivalidad o en el odio por X causa...- y ella se sienta de nuevo en la roca que al verla sin el abrigo de Lydia encima nota que es un tronco y ella le deja un lugar para que se siente junto a ella.

\- ¿Enserio? Eso es muy raro...- dice simplemente haciéndolo, queriendo conversar aquello con alguien mas.

\- ¿Chocolate?- ofrece y él lo toma deleitándose con lo espeso del mismo y lo fuerte del sabor, como de su calor.

\- Gracias... dime, ¿entonces piensas que tienen esperanzas?- y ella sin despegar sus rosados labios sonríe con picarda mirando hacia arriba, feliz de que su plan para acercarse a Isaac funcione tan bien... hasta ahora.

 

El timbre de cambio de hora es lo que los distrae de su platica, de las sonrisas por congeniar en aquello de esa manera, los dos se levantan, Lydia tomas sus cosas y juntos caminan hasta la puerta blanca que conecta los pasillos, pero no se separan hasta que acuerdan que se reunirán en el café que esta debajo del departamento de ella, algo sencillo para poner a esos dos en un camino mas placentero como el de su compañía mutua.

El resto el día no se hablan pero si se miran cuando Stiles dice algo o Scott menciona a Derek y el humano se enoja porque no quiere hablar según el, del desconsiderado lobo de pacotilla. Scott no entiende su enojo ni porque Isaac sonríe ante estos arranques de su amigo, pero si nota que es algo cómplice con Lydia y eso no le gusta, devolviendo le mirada de recelo al beta y es cuando Lydia aprovecha para apartarse y mantener su charla en secreto.

 

Lydia espera una hora después de la hora acordada, se siente tonta esperando y mirando por la ventana a que el beta llegue, pero aunque su rostro muestre el dolor pulsante que le muestra en una mueca leve de decepción y anhelo entremezcladas, su mente hila situaciones por las cuales no esta allí. Pero luego de otros diez minutos interminables se pone la chaqueta, pide una galleta gigante con chispas y un te de limón en los cuales ahogarse de camino a su departamento solo dos piso mas arriba del edificio.

 

Solo al proponerse subir las escaleras, salir del local es que Isaac llega, corriendo agitado casi con la lengua por fuera y tratando de hablarle pero el jalar el aire como lo hace le es casi imposible articular palabra, el chico alza la mano y luego vuelve a colocarla en su rodilla donde desde que llego se sostiene para poder respirar.

 

\- Yo... lo siento... tarde, lo siento...- articula cuando inspira larga mente y suelta el aire al enderezarse.

\- Eso ya no importa puedes volver por donde viniste.- Lydia se da la vuelta y sube las escaleras frente a ella, Isaac la mira y aun con la respiración como metáfora para sus pulmones la sigue.

\- Espera, dije que lo sentía- y es cuando el beta nota que la loba retiene el aliento mientras sus hombros se tensan incapaz de apartar la vista de sus reacciones.

\- Y yo respondí que volvieras por donde viniste, no suelo dejar que me dejen plantada y menos hacerme sentir así...- Lydia Martín podría ser un lobo podía ser un alfa pero era una chica, una chica herida por mas que el adolescente frente a ella no lo entendiera así.

\- Ok...- Issac se quedo a los pies de las escaleras y noto que la cafetería a su izquierda cerraba y apagaba todas su luces, con las manos en los bolsillos traseros se pregunto que hacer ahora, mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Que es lo que estas esperando? No voy a cambiar de opinión...- espeto en su mejor vos de indignación.

\- Nada... en realidad no creo poder volverá lo de Scott...- el subió los hombros y miro hacia la calle, llena de nieve y barro, algo demasiado familiar que le angustiaba demasiado.

\- ¿Porque no?...- pregunto incapaz de aplacar lo que su instinto protector reclamaba.

\- Él no quería que viniera y bueno, esa es la razón por la cual no llegue a tiempo...- Lydia frunció el ceño, y le miro desde lo alto.

\- ¿Porque no?-

\- Eres un alfa...y él te cree un peligro inminente para la manada...- la claridad en la respuesta y en sus ojos la hizo descender unos escalones.

\- ¿Le dijiste que te reunirías conmigo? ¿Porque?-

\- ¿Porque no? No era un secreto ¿O si? Me refiero a que no hacemos nada malo al conversar...- y esa inocencia es la que la hace sentir culpable, porque ella si tiene segundas intenciones, ella si tiene un trasfondo por el cual se acerca a el de este modo.

\- No, tienes razón... ven sube, solo no lo repitas ¿ok?-y la sola sonrisa del lobo le eriza la piel y debe apresurar su paso escaleras arriba cuando Isaac ya esta a su lado en un santiamén.

 

Invitarlo a su departamento y pequeño territorio no era uno de sus planes, pero tenerlo allí, o verle ponerse cómodo mientras pone la cafetera a funcionar, arremolina miles de sentimientos en ella, el olor de Isaac en el ambiente la excita y la violenta en la necesidad de saber que tan suyo puede ser.

 

Pero antes de salir de la cocina, una gotas de aceite de silantro en su cuello disimularan su estado, pasan la noche hablando asta que el tema de Stiles entra en acción, la expectativa de sus conclusiones al respecto son muy similares a la de él, pero Lydia comprende el porqué de su inquietud de tener una manada mas unida, mas acogedora y en especial por traer felicidad a los suyos.

Y Lydia simplemente esta admirada del joven, que tímido le comunica sus deseos, que eso nazca de Isaac, porque no esta buscando su propio beneficio, o las atenciones del alfa líder del territorio para el mismo, el busca que sus amigos estén gusto con su alfa, lo cual según Isaac no es así desde el principio, y el beta de verdad quiere otra gestualidad para con el y sus amigos que el rostro petrificado de Derek cualquier palabra que se le diga.

La propuesta de acercarlos es mutua en todo sentido, divagan largamente en un plan en un proceso, de encuentros que los lleve al conocimiento y convivencia de ambos, pero todo aquello que bosquejan termina en desastre, ella en el papel de Derek como alfa y el como Stiles.

 

Ambos no saben si deprimirse por los nulos resultados de sus planes luego de su representación, o que en todo aquello ellos terminen odiándose, llevando todo esto a una guerra por territorio con Scott como nuevo líder de manada a pesar de ser solo un beta.

 

La noche ya avanzada los deja dormidos, Isaac en el piso al lado de la mesa de café y Lydia somnolienta sobre el sillón mirándole desde arriba, con increíbles deseos de colocarse sobre su cuerpo y dormir a su lado, pero la sola imagen de su rostro la hace entrar en une estado de tranquilidad, las facciones marcadas la enorgullecen por el solo hecho de poder mirarlo tan de cerca y se pregunta que fue del padre de Isaac, que paso con su casa y porque es que duerme en casa de un amigo... hasta que su mente nublada de sueño la atrapa.


	8. Chapter 8

Noche helada, susurro entre los arboles recorren el viento en sus copas, Derek trata de dormir, pero solo el pensar que una sola ventisca mas podría tirar su casa abajo, es lo que lo preocupa, por lo que en la mañana empezara a colocar parantes y soportes en las paredes y rincones, se acurruca metódicamente en la bolsa de dormir mientras el fuego crepita brioso no muy lejos de el en una salamandra abierta, sin importarle el olor a gasolina del ambiente.

 

Sus ojos se abren de repente sin siquiera el quererlo y su oído se transporta mucho mas allá de lo que él hubiera querido, un llanto ahogado lo hace levantarse de su sitio y cerrar los ojos para saber cual es la razón de que el moleste tal hecho, mueve su cabeza a un lado para que su oídos queden en un mejor ángulo cuando otra voz entra en escena...

 

Es la voz del sheriff hablando de manera extraña alargada y gangosa, es el alcohol lo que escucha y las navajas que tira en palabras que no recordara mañana. Todo su cuerpo se tensa y no puede permanecer allí mas tiempo, con un zapato en la boca y otro siendo acomodado en el a la fuerza es que sale de su casa sin siquiera tomar su chaqueta.

Esta corriendo por el bosque lo sabe, esta oscuro y blanquecino entre las sombras de luna, corre en franjas de luz y oscuridad mediante se acerca a la casa. Se pregunta porque le apremia tanto detener esas palabras tan necias, dar por terminado el dolor que e escapa por la ventana de Stiles, pero en un salto del cual solo la nieve sabrá y que en breve borrara es que esta en el tejado, metiendo los dedos por la hendidura que dejo abierta en la ventana el chico.

 

Le toma nada entrar y cerrar a su paso el acceso, hay una bola enorme en la cama, un nudo de mantas y sabanas temblando, pero no cree que sea de frio cuando tira de ellas esperando ver a Stiles adentro del manojo de tela.

 

-Stiles...- suena su voz suave.

\- ¿Derek? ¿Que haces aquí? Tienes que irte- apresura a sentarse sin aire en su cuerpo y poner sus manos en su pecho para empujarle cuando él no se mueve un centímetro, solo hacia él y se sienta.

\- ¿Estas bien?- y él puede ver que no es así por el rostro húmedo y el intenso rojo decorando sus pestañas largas.

\- ¿Que?...- el silencios apodera de ellos y de como Derek sujeta su codos para que no le aparte de él, interrumpido por el golpe en la puerta.

\- ¡SAL DE AHI! ¡Que te estoy hablando Stiles...!- ambos voltean a la puerta, Stiles abrumado suelta un temblor. Y Derek se levanta.

\- ¡No! ¿Que haces?- le detiene tirando demasiado de su remera gris manchada que se deforma por los dedo aferrados del chico.

\- Shh... tranquilo.- Derek pone su manos en su hombros y lo sienta en la cama, la serenidad en la verde mirada hace del joven algo sumiso, quedándose quieto y mirándole como abre la puerta y sale de su cuarto sorprendiendo a su padre en el camino.

\- ¡¡Pero que demonios haces tu en el cuarto de mi hijo!! ¡¡Te dije que es muy joven para ti maldición, que es lo que pretendes con él!!-

\- Hablemos...- Derek se cruza de brazos frente a él y el sheriff no comprende en su estado cual es su postura, esto no le incumbe según el.

 

Stiles mira la puerta por largo rato los ojos le arden y los frota con mas fuerza pensando que le pasara en algún momento, no escucha nada, ni un murmullo ni pisada, no escuchar la voz ebria de su padre que en el aniversario de la muerte de su madre le hecha la culpa de lo que paso, que le grita hasta arrinconarlo en su habitación, para no hablarle por días luego de ello por lo avergonzado que esta, él sabe que en cuatro o cinco días, el mismo deberá romper el mutismo o este durara para siempre.

 

No lo culpa, sabe que su padre tiene un dolor muy grande dentro que entierra año tras año para poder ir a trabajar, para cuidarlo y que solo una noche al año lo saca afuera antes de que se lo coma vivo por dentro. Él lo soporta, cree que es su deber como hijo escuchar su palabras y sabe que a veces es demasiado lacerante para el por lo que huye y se oculta en su cama, asique ahora espera en un silencio atípico para esa noche en particular.

 

Solo que los paso se acercan a su puerta y el esta por bajar de la cama para saber que paso cuando Derek abre su puerta, entra y la cierra de tras de él, la mirada verde comprensiva es demasiado para su frágil estado, que sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima sigue llorando cuando creyó que ya no lo hacia.

 

Solo cuando las gotas calientes llegan a su cuello recorriéndolo es que el dorso de su mano frota su mejilla con fuerza, usando el gesto para no mirarlo directamente.

 

\- ¿Que hiciste... Esta borracho nada mas... se le pasara.- justificación es lo que tiene, sorbiéndose los mocos tan disimuladamente cuando los brazos de Derek lo aprisionan y el hace fuerza para resistirse saltando de la cama donde el lobo volvió a sentarse.- Déjame... detesto la lastima.- su espalda afilada y delgada es lo que mira el lobo, comprendiendo el orgullo que trata de retener el humano de su manada.

\- No es lastima, trate de hablarle pero tenia mucho alcohol en sangre, asique lo dormí...- Derek mira desde su posición, sus leves pasos, como el cuerpo y deja caer sobre el escritorio, pensando en por qué esta allí preocupado por el chico.

\- ¿Como?...No respondas; ¿Derek que haces aquí?- le dice al voltearse y mirarle.

\- No lo se...- es su módica respuesta, una que en realidad no sabe pero sabe que necesita, una que le es imperiosa descubrir, pero que simplemente ahora mismo no quiere.

\- ¿Ok? Entonces...- y el ruido de un zapato caer es lo que lo deja mudo de nuevo hasta que su incapacidad de callarse le lleva a preguntarse porque un segundo zapato cae al piso.- Derek que...-y la mirada verde no le responde solo le ve acomodar las mantas, estirarlas hasta que aparta una punta y se vuelve a sentar.

\- Vamos a dormir...- el lobo se tiende en la cama y la mirada de Stiles aun sintiendo el dolor interno que le perturba, obedece ante la imagen, solo en pasos lentos preguntándose si lo abrazara cuando llegue hasta el, si le brindara de ese calor de lobo que lo hace sentir tan frágil.

 

Por eso sube su rodilla y su mano a la superficie blanca sin aparar sus ojos del rostro que antes creyó tan duro y maligno, el que ahora estira las mantas sobre el cuando se desliza dentro del recoveco que le hace Derek en su propia cama, son sus manos las que no saben donde poner cuando las apoya en el pecho del lobo acurrucándose allí, cuando este le abraza completamente haciéndolo pequeño en su costado.

La cabeza le late, pero parece irse el dolor cuando Derek sujeta con fuera su nuca y luego de unos instantes le acaricia el nacimiento del cabello, acción tenue que hinca su pecho intentando dar una inhalación exageradamente dolorosa en su alivio de no estar solo, pero que le tranquiliza al exhalar.

 

\- Quería que te quedaras la otra noche...-murmura sintiendo como se queda dormido, protegido por el calor del lobo.

\- Porque...-

\- No lo se... no me siento solo cuando tu estas cerca...- es lo que logra murmurar cuando pierde completamente la conciencia.

 

Derek se queda sumergido en esas palabras, sujeta con fuerza el delgado cuerpo en comparación con el suyo, quisiera sentir que es extraño, estar así con Stiles, quisiera darle un sentido a esto, pero cierra los ojos sin tener que hacer esfuerzo para dormir, sin preocuparse si en la mañana despierta con un niño en brazos, con deseos de no levantarse, y de olerle el cabello.


	9. Chapter 9

Desayunar no era así, jamás lo fue, Isaac sonríe con un panque a medio comer en la boca y aunque es falta de educación ella no puede evitar inclinarse hasta el y besarlo, incluso con panque y todo, puede que haya sido la luz detrás del beta, puede que sus chistes malos los cuales aprendió en Francia suenen mas graciosos de lo que son en realidad, pero fue verle sonreír así y no poder evitarlo, sentir las migas de la masa esponjosa que acaba de hornear en la orilla de su boca dulce y que todo en ella quiera amarle para toda la vida sintiendo como un hilo la ata a el de manera indefinida inconcluso si la rechaza...

 

Pero son los ojos abiertos de Isaac lo que la hace mirarle, la cabeza del beta esta hacia atrás, siendo la pared el impedimento que no le dejo apartarse, el aroma del lobo cambio por completo antes sus actos y el chico se levanto y se fue, la jarra de café en su manos quema, pero no puede soltarla.

 

Lo arruino por completo, se suponía que seria su amiga primero pero su instinto de querer soñar y desear tanto su cercanía lo ha hecho correr en dirección contraria, se sienta lentamente en la silla violeta de metal, contraria a la que Isaac probaba su comida, apenas apoyando la jarra en la mesa soltándola en el proceso de estupefacción y esta cae al piso al estar a mitad de camino de estar sobre la mesa amarilla que usa de desayunador.

 

Esta temblando y se siente mas humana que nunca, simplemente como era unos meses atrás, aunque nunca lo haya sido en realidad, su mirada fija en la pared celeste cían y en el reloj en la pared no pueden evitar que sienta que el tiempo no avanza, Isaac confió en ella, el vino hasta ella esperando que no sea una amenaza como su amigos creían y ella se dejo llevar.

 

Pura confusión es lo que lo alienta a desquitarse con un bote de basura, salió corriendo como un niño, pero no puede evitar que el miedo que le asalto cuando la loba se apropió de sus labios le rizara la piel, su corazón aun esta saltando, sus latidos no parecen tranquilizarse ni siquiera cuando el frio esta quemando sus pies porque se olvido los zapatos en casa de Lydia.

Mira a todos lados y solo sus labios arden, ¿Que le pasa?, porque se comporta así, eso jamás le paso cuando beso a Erika, o cuando jugo con la beta y Jackson, nunca fue precoz pero tampoco asustadizo, sentía la adrenalina y el temblor en su piel, erizándola con el solo pensamiento de los rojos cabellos acariciando su rostro cuando le beso.

Pero corre y no en dirección opuesta, necesita respuestas y el solo no puede responderlas, la puerta es golpeada pero Lydia no responde a él, ella esta mirando el sol directamente esperando que este queme su pupilas para jamás ver esa expresión en el rostro del beta, ignorando su capacidad de curación.

 

\- ¡Lydia! -La alfa voltea a ver, solo viendo destellos, ráfagas y una silueta difusa.

\- ¿Uh...?- Isaac ve el café tirado a los pies de la chica mojándolos por completo. Y la mirada perdida sin comprender la situación aun más.

\- Dime porque me trajiste aquí... dime porque te interesa tanto Stiles y Derek, dime cuales son tus intenciones...- la voz de Isaac es brusca pero para su oídos sigue siendo perfecta.

\- Derek y Stiles no me interesan o lo hacían porque a ti te interesaban...- sus ojos vuelen poco a poco vislumbrando pequeños tonos de piel y cabello enrulado.

\- ¿Que? ¿A que te refieres? ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?- espeta violentamente pero retrocede cuando una lagrima se cae de los redondos ojos verdes nublados.

\- Yo no sabia que era lo que quería hasta que Derek me lo dijo...- vacilo, ya creyendo perdido cualquier intento de acercarse, reacia a actuar como un animal para apropiarse de el.- Solo no podía dejar de pensar en el niño que era mi amigo cuando era pequeña, cuando la licantropía no se había colado en mi vida para destruirla...- su voz entrecortada se cerro violentamente en un espasmo, porque lloraba ahora en su presencia cuando hacia un mes que no podía soltar mas de dos lagrimas por su amada madre...

\- Lydia de que hablas, que niño- pregunta perdido con intenso dolor de cabeza en su sien.

\- El que no me tiene miedo… el que me oía hablar de matemáticas y yo de historietas, el que me mira ahora como si estuviera loca...- y el corazón de Isaac da un salto, el rostro de Lydia encaja al fin en un recuerdo y el fuerza su mirada al piso girando sobre su pasos sin saber a donde ir.

\- No... no, no, no, espera no... esa niña...- y el quisiera poder terminar su oración pero miles de flashes atacan su cabeza cuando una melodía lejana del despertador de Lydia suena a lo lejos en un susurro interminable.

“... Es un amor terrible y estoy caminando  
su compañía silenciosa, su compañía silenciosa

Y no puedo dormir sin un poco de ayuda  
se toma un tiempo para establecerse   
mis huesos estremecidos  
hasta que el pánico se instaurará.

Se necesita un océano que no rompa  
Se necesita un océano que no rompa  
Se necesita un océano que no rompa  
Se necesita un océano que no rompa

Compañía  
Esto es una compañía silenciosa  
Esto es una compañía silenciosa

Pero no voy  
te sigo a la madriguera del conejo  
dije que lo haría  
pero después vi  
sus huesos estremecidos  
ellos no me quisieron

Es un amor terrible y estoy caminando con las arañas  
Es un amor terrible y estoy caminando en  
Es un amor terrible y estoy caminando con las arañas  
Es un amor terrible y estoy caminando en

Se necesita un océano que no rompa...”

 

Son los minutos que permanece escuchando, distanciados cuando todo encaja, el buscándola por los pasillos como cuando hacia antes de que se fuera, de que la soledad lo golpease, de que su padre encontrara nuevas maneras de ser cruel, de que su mundo lograra ese tono oscuro y perdido del que solo salió al recibir la mordida... pero el esta bien ahora, él tiene a Derek para protegerle y enseñarle, tiene a Scott para escucharle y esta Stiles en su manada para ser su amigo también, el no necesita a Lydia y siente bronca al haber sido engañado.

 

\- Eso no responde mi pregunta Lydia Martín, ¡Que haces tú aquí?, ¿Porque volviste...?- gruño esperando que respondiera sin vueltas, sin esperar lo que oyó

\- ¡¡NO LO SE!! Estaba enterrando a mi madre y esperando a que mi padre se digne a aparecer cuando en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el niño de ocho años en la puerta trasera del colegio, hablándome, sonriéndome, y tus ojos eran lo único que quedaba en mi mente para sostenerme en pie...- fueron arrebatadas sus palabras pero ya no lo soportaba, ahora es que se preguntaba donde estaba su padre, solo cuando pudo decir que fue lo que sucedió con ella, Isaac se dio cuenta de que su padre jamás apareció...

\- Lydia...- su voz susurro una disculpa que no se alcanzó a oír.

\- Vete...- el beta se sorprendió por el tono lastimado y ladeo la cabeza, él quería pedir perdón sin saber bien porque.

\- Mira yo...- y el paso que dio se vio frenado por la roja mirada y los afilados colmillos.

\- ¡¡Que te largues!!-gruño a todo pulmón rasgando su garganta quedándose sin aire y el lobo asustado corrió tomando su cosas a su paso al verlas junto a la puerta.


	10. Chapter 10

Es marcada su culpa en cada sentido en el que puede verlo, sus reacciones, sus palabras... incluso su mirada, no esperaba nada de eso, Lydia solo era la forastera que salió de la nada para quedarse, sin ser amenaza, sin ser el peligro que les separaría, era solo alguien mas lejano inerte hasta el momento que supo de sus observaciones, pero se da cuanta de que todo fueron hilos a su alrededor dirigiéndolo hacia ella, esta frustrado y patea la nieve a su paso por haber sido tan tonto.

 

No le queda otra que ir hasta la casa de Derek, espera que al alfa no moleste su procedencia y le deje dormir allí, aprieta sus brazos a su alrededor, no lo comprende, en este ultimo mes no ha tenido frio ni una sola vez y ahora esas leves brizas gélidas le están haciendo temblar, como si estuviera hueco por dentro.

 

Se detiene en la entrada del bosque pensando que era la primera vez que alguien le decía que pensaba en el, era una declaración en cierto modo... y estaba dirigida a él, sacudió la cabeza, un zumbido no le dejaba entender como era eso posible, todo el cuerpo le dolía mientras ponía un paso delante del otro, le tomo un buen rato al paso que iba llegar a la mansión destruida de los Hale.

 

Pero al llegar la habitación donde dormían y comían estaba vacía, las mantas estaban tiradas en el piso desordenadamente, miro por las ventanas y agudizo el oído, sin poder escuchar al alfa en ninguna dirección, pensó que estaría en un mini mercado buscando que comer, por lo que prendió el fuego casi en cenizas y le hecho algo mas de gasolina, esa técnica no era muy salubre pero al menos calentaba el precario refugio.

 

Tomo su propia bolsa de dormir y sus mantas y se acomodó junto al fuego, el color de las llamas lo llevaron al grato momento de esa mañana, en como despertó con la mano laxa de Lydia sobre el pecho, como sus chistes extraños lo hicieron reír a carcajadas, y el beso... ese beso distaba demasiado de cualquier otro, pero había algo mas en el, algo mas profundo que solo un impulso, miro a su alrededor suspirando inquieto, esperando que Derek apareciera, necesitaba conversar esto con alguien y lamentablemente no seria su amigo Scott o Stiles...

 

Espero toda la noche cuando la madera lo hizo sobre saltar, los pasos a su lado despreocupados lo hicieron seguir a la figura del alfa que empezó a mirar por las ventanas, distraído, ajeno de su presencia a pesar de que él estaba sentado ahora a mitad de la sala, junto al fuego y aun con las piernas metidas en el saco de dormir.

 

\- Derek...- le hablo al no ser detectado en absoluto.

\- ¿Uh?- el lobo volteo a él, con la mirada absorta en algo mas ajeno a el de lo que podría llegar a imaginar.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo de algo...- se levanto determinado a que le tenia que decir que paso, sujetando con sus manos su cobijo y las enrollo sin cuidado.

\- Lo siento Isaac, tengo otras cosas en que pensar... será otro día... mejor vete al colegio...- el beta lo miro sin entender esas palabras distantes.

\- Derek es sábado y … ok, no sé que es lo que esta pasando pero Lydia...- y solo al nombrarla el lobo le presto atención, pensó que debería decirle que nada paso, que no esta reclamando a nada ni nadie y que no es un peligro, y se da cuenta de que se mantiene un pensamiento protector con ella que intenta sacudir de su cabeza cuando la vos del alfa lo deja helado.

\- ¿Ya se te declaro?, no creo que haya ningún problema en que se una a la manada pero tengo que irme, el hilo que los une es muy fuerte pero deberá ponerse bajo mi mando primero, no dejes que te muerda hasta entonces ok...- y tan inesperado como llego se fue, sumergido en su propio mundo, en sus propios problemas.

 

Isaac cayo sobre una silla mal trecha con la manta enrollada en su brazo y mirando la puerta, atónito por completo, sus cejas se alzaron esperando que lo que hoyo no haya sido mas que imaginario, pero su oídos remarcaron cada palabra espetada por el alfa líder y lo repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez... llegando a la conclusión de que el alfa ya estaba al tanto de todo, pero la pregunta del como era lo que lo dejaba en ese estado, como lo dejaba con esto por su cuenta.

 

Cuando logro tragar saliva y recuperar gran parte de sus funciones involuntarias como parpadear y jalar una cantidad generosa de oxigeno, es que se paso la mano por el cabello, ansioso de repente...

 

¿Es que eso estaba bien? ¿Él podía involucrarse con Lydia? El que se lo haya dicho Derek solo abría varias puertas que el no creyó tener, poniendo mas de un sentimiento sobre la mesa, mas de una pregunta y un latido extraño que jamás percibió en el.

 

Pero no sabia que hacer... él fue por consejo y refugio allí, sin embargo su cabeza giraba con mas fuerza ahora que antes...

 

&&&&&&&&&

 

Ser rechazada por tu pareja, esa única que jamás se repetirá del mismo modo, con solo un beso en su haber y dos charlas, llenas de sonrisas era lo que desangraba a Lydia por adentro, ya no tenia razón de permanecer allí, no había un intensivo para el mañana, la luz era solo la superficie de un papel opaco, recorrió el departamento tomando cosas que no sabia ya que eran o porque le pertenecían.

Algo de ropa en un bolso y su celular, se marchaba, no podía permanecer allí pensando que Isaac deambularía por las calles de ese pueblo, por los pasillos del colegio sin desear su tacto, su aliento y el reflejo de sus ojos claros, el desear recorrer sus facciones con los dedos, incluso el impulso de poseerlo brutalmente en una mordida que los enlazaría por completo, armando una muralla de dolor solo para poder salir de allí con dignidad.

 

El timbre sonó estrepitoso a sus espaldas y su corazón estallo en miles de latidos, sus ojos fijos en la puerta, redondos y verde brillantes, ella reconocía ese olor, su piel se erizo y con el bolso bien sujeto decidió correr a la ventana mientras que la puerta era derribada de un puñetazo atravesando la hoja de madera sin esfuerzo.

 

Jean Clou piso su pequeño territorio y gruño cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, no era temor como él lo interpreto en su mirada, para al instante siguiente saltar al vació del callejón, era su deseo de huir del asesino de su madre, del recuerdo de no haber podido defenderla, de la sangre que aun permanecía en su mente, el fuerte aullido del lobo que le pretendió alguna vez detuvo su carrera en la oscuridad mirando en lo alto como el lobo francés la llamaba, pero eso ya no tenia efecto en ella por lo que dio otro paso mas seguro lejos de él.

 

Sabia como anular su olor completamente, eso no era problema para ella, la abuela de Jean Clou le había enseñado para ser la mejor beta para su nieto y ahora le serviría para que Jean Clou le costara encontrarla, se iría del pueblo tal cual como llego, en un autobús hasta el aeropuerto mas cercano, su padre aun mantenía sus tarjetas de crédito a pesar de que jamás mostró su cara.

 

Se imaginaba que la obstinación del lobo lo hubiera orillado a seguirla, pero le extraña que la líder de la manada, Annabelle su abuela se lo permitiera... no le importaba en realidad, pero a esa mujer de edad y belleza, la admiraba hasta en como entonaba las palabras sabias hacia los suyos, y si lo piensa bien fue con ella con quien se cruzo por primera vez al saber que era una loba, quien la oriento y quien le dijo que le pasaba a los lobos solitarios, a quienes no formaban parte de una manada; solo cuando su bota piso el asfalto y se vio frente al bosque congelado, supo que el alpha del territorio no estaría feliz si nadie le decía que otro extraño del otro lado del océano había invadido su territorio sin permiso, como también seguramente Jean Clou no lo había detectado.

 

Derek no es de las personas que visite mucho la ciudad o cualquier lugar muy publico para que su presencia quede acentuada en algún lugar, por lo que el francés pudiera saber que este territorio tenia dueño, pero si le preocupo el informarle, se dio cuenta de que tenia las horas perdidas, su sentido del tiempo se le escapaba sin saber porque y le costaba reconocer si era de día o de noche, su mirada había perdido intensidad, ella suponía que era por la perdida... un lobo siempre guarda ese tipo de marcas mas allá de sus sentimientos reflejándose en la disminución de sus sentidos.

 

Estaba viendo en blanco y negro, lo sabia, como si lo hiciera con una cámara vieja por lo que se le dificultaba distinguir los arboles o los pasajes entre ellos con la nieve flotando al rededor, camino en cámara lenta, reconociéndose débil por la falta de Isaac, el tocar la naturaleza con la mano desnuda la incitaba a conectarse con su lobo interno, ha ser un solo ser.

 

Pero ella aun no se dejaba intimidar por el poder, convencer por la sabiduría de su sangre, ni apabullar por sus miedos de perder control de su mente.

 

Resoplo al ver la figura distintiva de Derek caminar al noreste demasiado lejos como para asegurarlo y no poder olerlo, dio unos brincos sobre una roca y decidió a paso lento alcanzarle, claro el lobo no le escucho ni le olio pero si escucho al viento advertirle de ella a sus espaldas. 

 

\- ¿Lydia? ¡Demonios me asustaste...!- Derek mira detrás de ella y solo después frunce el ceño amenazante.- ¿Como has hecho eso...?- fue su pregunta y el rostro de Derek se veía mucho mas delineado y gatuno en dos colores.

\- Tengo algo importante que decirte...- y Derek pensó que le pediría emparejarse con Isaac por lo que se cruzo de brazos y espero.- Me voy...- la sorpresa fue mucha en Derek cosa que Lydia decidió guardar en su memoria porque sabia que no volvería a pasar.

\- ¿Como? De que me hablas, tú no... - y se callo al ver y oler un ápice del dolor que Lydia enseraba con recelo en su cuerpo.

\- Es... definitivo, pero no era mi intención comunicarlo pero esto si. Hay otro alfa en tu territorio- la piel de la espalda del líder de la manada se erizo por la seriedad y el tono monocordio de la misma mas que nada por lo arenoso de su voz, mientras sus ojos se tiñen de rojo y toma a Lydia por la gabardina turquesa.

\- ¡¿Que es lo que dijiste?!- gruñe en su rostro y los ojos de Lydia se encienden por igual, colmillos a fuera respondiendo ante la prepotencia del otro alfa.

\- ¡Suéltame!- y la chica se zafa al soltar un zarpazo en las manos del dueño de esas tierras.- No viene a quedarse... me quiere a mi, era quien me desposaría cuando todo el mundo creía que seria una beta... parece que no acepto bien el rechazo, por lo que también mato a mi madre en el berrinche... meses atrás. Yo me marcho y seguro él lo hará también tras mi rastro... solo no quería que te toparas con el de sorpresa...- soltó despectivamente con algo hirviéndole debajo de la piel, sentía respeto por Derek y ella aun no le conocía, solo lo había observado, pero su aparente calma y su firmeza con los suyos y su ambiente la llenaban de admiración.

\- ¿Y dejaras todo por lo que viniste aquí?- pregunto alzando la voz al ver a la loba irse con gran en energía en cada paso lejos del que daba.

\- ¡Si!- respondió sin más enfocada en volver sus ojos a la normalidad no así su postura de irse.

\- ¿Dejaras a Isaac a merced de un lobo? ¿Dejaras a las autoridades escolares haga una investigación de ti?- Solo eso desvió lamente de Lydia de lo que hacia mirando al lobo por sobre su hombro.

\- De que hablas...- y Derek tuvo que pensar alguna estupidez burocrática... abrió los brazos como si le fastidiara y continua hablando con la mirada verde en el.- Tal vez no lo sabes porque no has estado aquí por mucho tiempo, pero cuando un alumno no aparece, deja de asistir, simplemente no queda en el olvido, se hacen cadenas nacionales en su búsqueda, la policía intervine y toda una investigación policial se desarrolla en torno a ti... y no querrás tener a los uniformados persiguiéndote, averiguando porque estas sola o porque viniste de París a parar a Beacon Hill...- su vos parecía muy seria muy convincente incluso para su propio gusto.

La duda entro en lidia como sus palabras salieron de su boca automáticamente.

 

Pensó en ir en ese minuto al colegio pero un sábado era imposible encontrar a alguien allí, insistió que si debería haber alguien porque había practicas de lacrosse, Derek lo pensó sin saber ese dato, por eso al despertarse fue el que se encontró solo, asintió y la chica camino rumbo al colegio, Derek fingió querer acompañarla para demostrarle su error aunque el solo quería comprobar que el chico no se lastimara mas de lo que ya estaba, sacudiendo la cabeza por la idiotez de su pensamiento.

 

Poco después estaban en el secundario, Derek seguía a la loba sin pensar que alguien les miraba enfurecido, al punto de transformarse en un demonio irracional, su cercanía era lo que el lobo extranjero veía, no escuchaba las palabras que había entre ellos, con solo los diez centímetros que los separaban, hombro con hombro como un dúo, la confianza innata le molesto de sobremanera alimentando su ira por no tenerla, aquel alfa pardo miraba a su alrededor vigilante mientras que ella miraba al frente con un objetivo en el rostro que le hizo tragar ácido mientras su piel se abría para dar paso al pelo de animal y las garras afiladas.

 

Apenas atravesaron el primer pasillo, Derek fue a la derecha sin pensarlo, escuchando plenamente un instinto que lo hacia sentir liviano, dejando de lado los vestidores y siguió derecho a la salida del campo deportivo derivaba, sin pensar un segundo en que Lydia fue a la izquierda a las oficinas del directivo y los administrativos de la institución, esperando hallar a alguien que tramite su traslado y su excusa tonta de que su padre termino los negocios allí para volver a mudarse.

 

Ellos dos simplemente siguieron sus motivos personales sin darse cuenta del peligro inminente que les acechaba.

 

Los ojos rojos veían en un tono incandescente, cada musculo ardía debajo de su piel café, no había adoptado su forma de lobo espiritual ya que esta era solo para rituales y formalidades de su linaje, pero si adopto su forma de licántropo, el hombre lobo parado en su dos patas traseras, dispuesto a atacar.

 

Isaac, Scott y Stiles vieron como Derek salía de los vestuarios y se dirigía a ellos en medio de un partido de practica, parecía tener algo que decirles, algo importante cando el lobo en realidad no podía dejar de pensar en las marcas de nacimiento en el rostro de cierto chico que lo dejo solo en la cama esa mañana y de lo cual quería hablar seriamente al respecto, sumergido en sus pensamientos al punto de no quitarle los ojos de encima mientras se acercaba mostrando su semblante furioso sin darse cuenta, provocando que ambos betas le preguntaran a Stiles que era lo que había hecho pero el chico solo pudo alzarlos hombros en respuesta muda.

 

Fue difícil para los humanos ojos ambarinos de Stiles entender que paso, en un segundo Derek le miraba a pesar de que sus amigos se dirigían a él con preguntas en el momento que una enorme bestia estaba sobre el, dando zarpazos, mordiendo a su antojo, el solo se heló ante la imagen de la sangre y el gruñido del alfa, cuando la gente empezó a gritar a su alrededor corriendo en dirección opuesta.

 

Los betas se abalanzaron sobre el animal en defensa de su alfa en el instinto de preservar la manada intacta, Jackson apareció de la nada pasando por su costado como un rayo y una flecha de las prácticas matutinas de arquería dio con velocidad en el lomo pero sin distraer al animal de su tarea de matar a Derek. Allison grito para que él se moviera, tirando flechas desde las gradas, intentando que la gente no se cruce en el camino de su proyectiles; sin embargo el apenas si podía moverse, el apenas si pudo respirar mientras holeadas heladas de frio penetraban su huesos... violando su tranquilidad mental de la otra noche, al ver como el cuerpo de Derek era lacerado.

 

Los gritos repentinos y ver a los estudiantes correr desesperados por los pasillos dentro del colegio alarmaron a los autoridades, la secretaria que le llenaba el papeleo dejo a Lydia sentada frente el escritorio donde contaba su gran mentira, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió la puerta el olor a sangre le golpeo tan suave que parecía solo una burla de la muerte al estarce paseando por esos pasillos.

Fue un impulso propio de su lobo interno el apartar a la mujer a un lado violentamente y correr hasta que otros olores se mezclaron con el primero, mas sangre se derramo sobre el campo de lacrosse erizándole la piel, predisponiéndola a un enfrentamiento y los gruñidos llegan a sus oídos alentándola a la batalla fuera cual fuera el enemigo, llegaron a sus oídos al abrir la puerta de entrada a los vestuarios desde el campo...

 

La bestia golpeo a Scott lanzándolo a sus pies inconsciente, la voz de Allison raspa sus chillonas cuerdas alzando su nombre mas allá de su capacidad el nombre de Scott lanzando mas flechas en un instinto vengativo por que su novio estaba tendido en el suelo sangrando inerte, todo se movía veloz y la muerte danzo jocosa entre los lobos. Solo la figura de Stiles permanencia inerte incapaz de moverse hasta que al gritar el nombre Derek el cuerpo de Isaac fue arrojado sobre el.

 

Todo su mundo se desmorono al ver aquello, nada mas existió, Jean Clou había puesto sus sádicas garras en el niño de la mirada cristalina, el alfa que le pretendió y mato a su madre, acababa de herir a Isaac, el beta que ella quería para si, Stiles sacudía el cuerpo de su amigo en busca de respuesta cuando Jackson que permanecía sobre su lomo mordiendo y lacerando la piel fue aventado lejos al igual que su compañeros.

 

Paso sobre paso fue esquivando a Allison y a Scott, se acercó a Jean Clou, que jadeaba satisfecho por abatir al alfa del territorio, al igual que Derek se sorprendió de su cercanía minutos antes, lo sorprendió y al poner su mirada de perro sobre ella, con su mano limpia atravesó el cuerpo al introducir su mano por el torso debajo de las costillas, sujeto el corazón enorme cuando sus dedos lo sintieron latir en el calor húmedo de su interior rodeándolo y clavando sus garras en el.

 

No le dio tiempo a parpadear, no le dio tiempo a respirar por ultima vez, ella solo veía a un animal al igual que el primer día, ella ama a los animales aunque ahora no pueda acercarse les jamás, pero esa bestia que moría por la presión de su puño, era la aberración del instinto sin correa, sin pensamientos, sin cordura, sin razón...

Los sonidos ahogados de Derek la desconcentran del cuerpo lánguido que cae en medio del campo de lacrosse transformándose en el cuerpo humano que una vez fue, Derek sigue vivo, sus brazos están muy lastimados y pierde mucha sangre para cuando Allison y Scott están sobre el, poniendo presión a las heridas.

La vos de Isaac llamándole y la llegada de Stiles junto al alfa no la atraen a mirarles pero ese llamado hace que su rostro redondo manchado de sangre voltee y el beta puede ver lo frio y distante de sus ojos, instalando un fuerte dolor en su pecho para el gusto del beta, pero ella se da la media vuelta y emprende su camino a la secretaria para finalizar sus asuntos allí.

&&&&&&&

 

Cree que pudo escuchar un lo siento gritado desde lejos pero eso solo la hirió mas, la voz de Stiles y de Scott suenan lejanas, pidiendo a Derek que se quede allí con ellos, Allison ordenando a Jackson que se lleve el cuerpo del hombre tirado en el campo, porque muerto el animal, muerto el hombre lobo, ella soltó el corazón en un cesto dentro de las instalaciones y paso por un baño a limpiarse, lo hizo aprisa para poder salir de allí.

 

Solo que Isaac entro al baño, para él no fue impedimento alguno que sea el de las chicas.

 

\- Lo siento...- sigo agotado sujetándose las costillas para poder respirar, el fuerte moretón que Lydia no vio antes, cortando su ceja, la dejo unos instantes- Gracias... por ayudar a Derek.- y ella dio un paso al frente pensando en apartarlo de su camino.

\- Me voy- su tono incluso parecía mas severa que la del mismo Derek y se estremeció el interior de Isaac.

\- No... por favor...- fue el tenue gimoteo a dos pasos de ella, la loba mantuvo su mirada en el piso, sus puños apretados y tratando de no respirar el aire que rodea al beta y que tanto le gusta- No es lastima... lo juro, pero perdóname... me desorienta que alguien como tu se fije en mi en primer instancia, Derek... él dijo..- el aire le costó entrar, y lo jalo lastimando su garganta pero la costilla reaccionaba micho su costado, haciéndole cerrar un ojo.

\- Se lo que dije, sé que algo tira hacia ti, no importa cuan lejos este...- la mirada roja crepitaba en sus ojos y Isaac respiro tranquilo, extrañado si, pero tranquilo, no tenia un ápice de temor por la loba que tiritaba en frustración y sosiego de sus sentimientos hacia él.

\- Entonces no te vayas...- una gota de su sangre cae sobre su hombro y otra de su barbilla a la camiseta de lacrosse rasgada.- Yo te extrañe todos estos año, cuantas veces habré soñado que volvías y eras mi amiga de nuevo... he estado muy solo desde entonces...- Isaac trago, sintiendo que era el lastimado solo por el silencio de Lydia, percibiendo que lo que pasaba dentro de Lydia atravesaba su piel llegándole en oleadas tenues retenidas por la loba.

\- No... yo no.- y el olor de Isaac se intensifico con el beta en su interior tratando de acercarse a ella sin que el chico supiera, si cerraba los ojos podía ver la postura sumisa del lobo pidiéndole compañía, torpe en su movimientos como si no supiera como abrasarla, desbordado por su necesidad incomprensible, por eso cerro los ojos y dejo que su instinto le guie, al fin pudiendo sujetarla entre sus brazos la protección entrando en el, sintiendo el repentino pinchazo en sus costillas, el cual le arranco un quejido del fondo de su cuerpo, hundiéndose en el rojo cabello en busca de consuelo.

\- Voy a matar a ese lobo...- Lydia gruño porque sabia quien había lastimado así a Isaac, murmura palabras de calma al beta, apretando los hombros de Isaac, sintiendo como su aroma se pega a su piel y es la sensación mas maravillosa del mundo, devorando su ansiedad, su orgullo y necedad, solo apartando la soledad.

\- Eso ya lo hiciste, Lydia...- sonríe contra su oído, extremadamente feliz, solo por estar allí con ella.

 

 

FIN


End file.
